Naruko: The Eye of the Storm
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Ch 7 UP! Ujian Chuunin tahap kedua telah dimulai. Yang mereka pertaruhkan kali ini adalah: Nyawa. Tidak hanya itu, apa ini, sepertinya Sasuke dan Kiba mulai menyadari sesuatu dari dalam diri Naruko. Selagi itu, bayangan kehancuran semakin lama semakin mendekati Konoha! SasukeNaruko, KibaNaruko. NarukoReverseHarem. NarutoKonan. Neutral!Akatsuki. Masuk, untuk kelanjutannya!
1. Chapter 1: Memoirs

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by EJC

**Memoir of their Parents and Godfather…**

"Jika anak ini laki-laki akan kuberi nama Naruto."

"Hoo, seperti nama tokoh utama dalam novel-ku."

"Bagi saya dan Kushina, anda adalah tokoh yang sangat berarti dalam hidup kami. Anda sudah seperti pengganti orang tua kami, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Ha ha~, kau menyanjungku lagi, Minato!" Jiraiya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, tertawa malu-malu. "Ngomong-ngomong jika perempuan, akan kalian beri nama siapa?"

Saat itu, Minato kelihatan bingung. "Er, 'Minako'?"

Kushina memotong lembut suaminya. "Tentu saja 'NARUKO'."

"Naruko?" Tanya Jiraiya, merasa tertarik lebih jauh dengan nama itu. "Apa maknanya, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Saya dan Kushina sempat membicarakan ini. Tapi, saya hanya ragu menggunakannya lantaran nama 'Naruto' milik anda sudah kami gunakan. Tapi,"

Kushina melanjutkan. "Tapi dengan nama tersebut, kami berharap Naruko juga menjadi seperti 'Naruto'. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang bersemangat; perempuan yang pantang menyerah; serta perempuan yang setia kawan. Menjadi perempuan yang bisa diandalkan bagi desanya tercinta terutama. Dia akan menjadi perwujudan 'perempuan' dari karakter Naruto milik anda, Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya menahan senyum-senyum harunya. Air matanya nampak sudah membendung ragu di atas kedua pelipis bawahnya. "Minato bodoh. Tentu saja boleh. Naruto dan Naruko, hmm… Mereka berdua pasti akan menjadi cahaya pembimbing masa depan dunia shinobi. Aku yakin."

Minato mengangguk pasti. "_Arigatou_, sensei."

**Memoir of the Villagers…**

"Tidak peduli bagaimanapun anak itu berharga karena merupakan putra dari _yondaime_, dia adalah monster! Kita tidak tahu kapan lagi siluman rubah akan keluar dan memporak porandakan segalanya serta membunuh semua orang! Anak itu—beserta adik sedarahnya adalah monster!"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya jika yondaime, salah satu ninja terhormat desa akan mengandung putra-putri monster. Tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah anak-anak dari yondaime. Sandaime juga sudah memperingati kita untuk tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai mereka berdua; 'anak siluman dan adik setengah silumannya'. Kita diperintahkan untuk tidak menyinggung segala persoalan yang menyangkut hal itu."

"Sungguh. Aku tidak tega. Maksudku, mereka hanyalah bocah-bocah. Kakak dan adik yang tidak memiliki teman. Seandainya mereka lebih seperti 'klan Uchiha'. Seperti Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun. Mereka berdua begitu akur; dicintai oleh desa. Tapi Naruto dan Naruko… Saya hanya merasa kasihan…"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Mereka monster. Kau lihat ketika adiknya mengacak-ngacak desa? Itu adalah kekuatan siluman rubah!"

"…Kalau begitu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"…Diam. Diam dan turuti perintah sandaime."

**Memoir of the Shinobis…**

"Paman Hiruzen, apakah ini tidak masalah? Maksud saya, Naruto dan Naruko… Mereka hampir tidak memiliki seseorangpun untuk memperhatikan mereka—yang bersikap baik pada mereka."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu, Asuma?" Jawab sandaime dengan wajah muram. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka tidak boleh tahu bahwa chakra kyuubi terbagi 8/9 masing-masing kepada Naruto dan Naruko; bahwa mereka pembawa bijuu terkuat di dalam tubuh mungil mereka. Bahwa mereka menanggung tanggung jawab tersebut—bahwa orang tua mereka meninggal demi melindungi mereka."

"…Apakah Naruto juga tidak mengetahuinya?" Tanya Asuma, nampak bingung. "Saat penyegelan itu terjadi, Naruto sudah berusia 8 tahun bukan?"

"Untuk menjadi seorang jinchuuriki sejak lahir, bayi tersebut harus lahir secara normal tanpa kekurangan. Kelahiran Naruko tidaklah cukup kuat untuk menampung chakra kyuubi. Naruko terlahir 'lemah'. Tubuh rapuhnya tidak sanggup menampung chakra makhluk raksasa tersebut. Pada saat itulah kesadaran Naruto dilepaskan oleh Minato. Dan menggantikan penyegelan terhadap putranya.

Tapi… pengorbanan Minato dan Kushina harus dibayar seperti ini… Ini menyedihkan—ini meremukkan hati." Sandaime merenggut dadanya. "Mereka berdua adalah pahlawan. Penduduk desa seharusnya menyadari itu."

"…Anda sudah menyampaikannya saat itu."

Sandaime menggeleng. "Mereka tidak ingin tahu kenyataan; mereka hanya tidak ingin peristiwa itu terulang kembali. Mereka takut—begitupula kita. Tapi ini hanya begitu ironis."

"Tapi kita akan melindungi mereka. Bukan begitu, paman?"

"Aku bersumpah atas nama Hokage untuk melindungi mereka seperti aku melindungi desa ini! Aku mempertaruhkan nama Sarutobi demi mereka."

**Memoir of the Eyes…**

Mata itu tidak berbeda. Seperti sepasang mata yang memandang onggokan sampah di pojokan. Aku tidak suka… Aku takut…

Tolong aku…

Tolong aku, kakak…

"Apa kau sudah cukup kaburnya bocah ingusan?"

"M-Mizuki-sensei!"

"Serahkan gulungan rahasia Konoha itu padaku! Cepat!"

Naruko terkejut mendengar suara ramah gurunya yang biasa diberikannya dulu berubah menjadi seperti saat ini. Mengerikan; penuh kebencian dan murka.

Salah apa aku?

Kenapa semua orang membenci aku dan kakak? Kesalahan apa yang telah kami perbuat?

"Kenapa, Mizuki-sensei? Kupikir anda adalah orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian, tapi… Kenapa… Kenapa kau dan semua penduduk desa membenci kami? Kenapa!"

"Dasar gadis 'busuk'. Gadis gagal busuk! Tidak sadar juga? Sudah saatnya kalian sadari kenyataan! Biar kuberitahu! Kalian bersaudara sebenarnya adalah-"

"Hentikan saja, Mizuki."

Naruko berbalik untuk menemui sosok sensei favoritnya. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka, dengan wajah penuh sembab dan darah. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bergerak. Ia akan berdiri demi murid-murid kesayangannya, Naruko dan Naruto. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau perbuat. Kau sudah berakhir Mizuki. Semua rencanamu akan runtuh.

Naruko adalah gadis yang sangat 'wangi'. Dan dia, Mizuki, Naruko bukanlah gadis yang gagal. Dia adalah murid kesayanganku. Seorang penduduk Konoha. Karena dia penduduk Konoha, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindunginya sampai mati!

Ya… Dia adalah Naruko Uzumaki, adik dari Naruto Uzumaki. Keduanya adalah ninja Konoha yang sangat berharga. Tanpa kurang satu hal 'pun!"

"…S-sensei," Ini adalah perasaan yang jarang dirasakan Naruko. Ia merasa hangat memiliki seseorang; ia merasa nyaman.

"…Begitu. Jadi begitu. Jika kau tidak kubunuh lebih dahulu, kau tidak akan senang ya? IRUKA!"

Selagi Naruko melarikan diri sejauh mungkin—sejauh-jauhnya, ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar suara pertempuran antara Iruka-sensei dan Mizuki. Dia takut. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap Iruka-sensei. Naruko memutuskan untuk kembali. Dia tidak akan lari. Jika dia harus lari, ia akan lari bersama Iruka. Jika dia harus bertarung—itu berarti dia akan melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

"Iruka-sen-!" Naruko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ketika sosok terbaring berlumuran darah Iruka tampak oleh matanya. "Iruka-sensei!"

Naruko berlari ke arah senseinya. Tapi dengan cepat, Mizuki tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. "Kini giliranmu, bocah iblis. Serahkan gulungan itu! CEPAT!"

Ia ingin bertempur. Ia ingin menjadi kuat. Ia tidak ingin dilindungi terus oleh kakaknya. Ia ingin menjadi kuat, sehingga ia bisa melindungi orang-orang yang disayangnya: kakaknya, Iruka-sensei, kakek hokage, dan Asuma-sensei.

Tapi dia tidak punya tenaga. Ia lemah. Naruko terjatuh ke atas kedua lututnya, menangis penuh haru dan kesedihan. Bagaimana dia bisa kuat jika selemah ini?

"Kakak…"

"Begitu, jadi aku memang harus membunuhmu dulu ya, monster?"

"Hentikan Mizuki!" Iruka memagut erat tubuh Mizuki dari belakang. Ia mengerahkan kekuatan terakhirnya. "Lari—Lari, Naruko!"

Naruko menggeleng. "…Tidak, aku akan bertarung. Aku akan bertarung demi melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku juga, sensei!"

"…Naruko,"

Mizuki semakin mengamuk. "IYA, IYA! Aku sudah dengar semua omong kosong kalian! Kalau begitu, mati kau monster!"

Mizuki mengayunkan shurike raksasanya ke arah Naruko yang sama sekali tidak siap terhadap serangan cepat itu. Namun hanya dalam sekejap…

**BUAAKK!**

Mizuki diterbangkan ke udara oleh tendangan sekuat tenaga seorang jinchuuriki penuh dari kyuubi—Kurama. Naruto mendarat tepat diantara Naruko dan Iruka selagi Mizuki entah melayang kemana di tengah hutan.

"Sensei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Naruto?"

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku berniat menjemput adikku, tapi ia tidak kunjung kelihatan. Jadi," Ia berputar kearah si adik. "Naruko. Kau tidak terluka, 'kan?"

"…T-tapi, Iruka-sensei." Naruto mengangguk terhadap isakan tangis adiknya. Naruto kemudian memopoh Iruka yang sudah kepayahan untuk berbaring di punggung pohon raksasa.

"Kakak, aku akan bertarung juga!"

"…Sepertinya kau mempelajari gulungan itu juga." Ucap Naruto pada adiknya. "Kau sudah membaca bagian TajuuKagebunshin, berarti. Itu ada di halaman pertama."

"Sedikit, tapi aku tidak yakin, kak."

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Naruto menyilangkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada kedua jari tangannya yang lain. Segel TajuuKagebunshin.

"Sudah cukup! Monster seperti kalian akan mati disini!" Mizuki berlari dari dalam hutan ke arah mereka bertiga dengan murka. Tapl…

POOF!

Ledakan asap besar terjadi, dan hanya dalam sedetik seisi hutan telah diisi oleh banyaknya Naruto dan Naruko. "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah mengganggu kami Uzumaki bersuadara."

-o0o-

"Naruko, kemari sebentar." Dengan lemah, Iruka mengimbau murid akademinya. Ketika si gadis berkepang dua telah berdiri dihadapannya, ia melepas ikat kepala shinobi Konoha miliknya. Iruka mengikatkannya pada kening Naruko. "Selamat. Mulai dari saat ini kau adalah genin Konoha, Naruko. Berikan yang terbaik untuk tanah airmu, ya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengelus kepala adiknya. "Selamat, ya 'dek."

"_Arigatou_, kakak, sensei."

**Memoir of the Siblings…**

"Kakak,"

"Hai, bagaimana misimu hari ini, Naruko?"

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, Naruko berjalan dan duduk di meja makan. Kakaknya, yang masih mengenakan rompi jounin, menyediakan air mineral dingin yang diambilkannya dari dalam kulkas. "Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengesalkan. Dan Kiba begitu berisik."

"Ha ha, aku juga dulu. Itachi agak dingin, tapi Hana… Hm, Hana berbeda dengan Kiba. Walau terkadang panas, tapi dia perhatian." Jawab si kakak sambil tertawa lepas. Tanda 'tiga garis' pada pipinya membuatnya begitu serupa dengan adiknya. Belum lagi sepasang mata sebiru lautan dan rambut pirang lembut yang terjuntai halus dari ikatan ponytail gandanya. Seperti si gadis adalah perwujudan perempuan dari kakaknya jika menjadi perempuan.

"Tapi, Naruko, Sasuke dan Kiba adalah anak-anak yang baik. Aku sudah mengenal mereka sedari mereka kecil dulu… Jadi kakak hanya berharap kau akan berteman baik dengan mereka."

"Tentu saja, kak." Balas si adik dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Tapi, kakak sepertinya sangat akrab dengan… kak Itachi dan kak Hana."

"Hm, tentu saja. Mereka adalah dua dari sedikit sahabatku dulu. Hingga saat ini aku hanya memiliki beberapa teman, dan mereka berdua adalah yang terbaik…"

"Aku mengerti. Oh ya, kakak tahu. Kakashi-sensei dan Guy-sensei tadi…"

Pembicaraanpun berubah lucu dan mengundang tawa keduanya. Apalagi mengingat tingkah kedua sensei yang baru disebutkan. Hingga pada satu kesempatan, ketika Naruto bersiap berangkat untuk misi berikutnya…

"Kakak, apa yang kau pikirkan…?"

"…Aku yakin tidak mengerti maksudmu, Naruko." Si kakak menggeleng.

"Belakangan ini kau terus memasang raut tidak menentu dan penuh akan keraguan. Aku tahu, 'kak," Ia belum berani melirik wajah sang kakak. "Aku tahu kalau kau adalah ANBU. Dan kak Hana juga."

Naruto berlutut dihadapan adiknya. Setelah menghela satu napas, ia melanjutkan. "Jangan cemas. Apapun yang kulakukan—kini dan di masa depan, kakak ingin kau tahu bahwa semua yang kulakukan adalah demi Naruko dan Konoha."

"Demi Konoha, ya?"

"Hm." Ia mengangguk. "Semangat api kita tidak akan pernah padam selama ada seseorang yang ingin kita lindungi.

Biar aku sebutkan siapa saja orang-orang yang paling kusayang: Naruko, Naruko, Naruko, Naruko, Iruka-sensei, Itachi, dan Hana. Baru setelahnya Konoha."

Si gadis merona. "Aku tahu. Kak Itachi tidak bersalah."

Itu mengejutkan Naruto. "…Sejak kapan-?

"Kata kakak, kak Itachi adalah orang yang baik. Aku yakin, kakak tidak keliru."

Naruto belum melepas raut muramnya. "…Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Naruko mengerutkan sepasang alis hitam tipisnya yang halus. "Dia tidak pernah bisa berhenti membenci kakaknya… Seluruh jaringan otaknya seperti di-program untuk membunuh kak Itachi, atau begitulah.

Kak Naruto, aku… Aku ingin kak Itachi kembali ke Konoha lagi. Aku ingin melihat kakak berkumpul kembali dengan sahabat-sahabat kakak lagi."

"…Aku mengerti, Naruko." Naruto mengelus kepala si adik, dan membuka pintu rumah kembali. "Kau memang anak yang baik."

Wajah Naruto menimbulkan raut muram untuk sekali lagi. Itu nampak begitu kontras dengan cahaya jingga sore hari dari luar sana.

"Sehat-sehat selama kakak pergi 'misi', ya. Jangan makan ramen terus. Cobalah masak sesuatu, kau perempuan, 'kan. Jadi jangan meniruku. Baik-baik dengan teman-temanmu.

…Sampai jumpa, Naruko."

"Kakak juga… Hati-hati. Kak,

Jangan lupakan aku."

Naruto menghilang ke balik cahaya jingga; menghilang. Dia menghilang.

-o0o-

Itulah saat-saat terakhir kebersamaan Uzumaki bersaudara. Hingga lima tahun kemudian, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali…

**Elixire J. Crow**

**Presents**

**Naruto a fic,**

**Naruko: The Eye of the Storm  
**

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Kau lama sekali, Naruko! Kau ini perempuan, bukan 'sih!"

"Berisik, 'nih Kiba! Diam aja 'deh! Aku menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan tadi!"

"Berbohong itu ada batasnya."

"Eh! Kau mau ngajak berantem lagi, Sasuke!" Naruko mensinsingkan lengan jaket berwarna jingganya. "Sini, maju!"

"Woi, masih pagi sudah bertengkar!" Seru Kiba sambil berusaha memisahkan keduanya yang sudah bertabrakan pandangan pembunuh.

"Awas kau, Sasuke. Akan kuhajar kau nanti.

Hm, ngomong-ngomong Hayate-sensei mana, Kiba?"

"_Sa na._ Kami sudah menunggu setengah jam daritadi." Jawab yang bersangkutan.

"Uhuk uhuk… Anak-anak, maaf aku terlambat." Mereka bertiga terkejut dengan seorang jounin yang tengah merangkak di atas tanah dengan terbatuk-batuk dan mengalirkan darah dari sisi bibirnya. "Aku begadang dan **lupa** pergi tidur tadi."

"SENSEI,KAU SADAR TIDAK 'SIH KALAU SUDAH KESUSAHAN UNTUK HIDUP!" Seru ketiga murid bersamaan, berlari risih kearah pembimbing mereka.

"Jahatnya kalian~~"

|Bersambung|

AN: Saya memutuskan untuk memulai seri terbaru di fandom ini lagi. Fic-fic saya yang lain sengaja saya tinggalkan, karena yang satu ini (mungkin) sedikit lebih menjual. Perhatian, fic ini akan mengandung unsure dewasa pada beberapa chapter. Kita lihat saja nanti, dan saya akan membuat WARNING terlebih dahulu pada awal chapter.

**Pairing** untuk fic ini adalah:

Main:

Naruko x Sasuke

Naruko x Kiba

Secondary:

Naruko x Harem

Lalu, **untuk yang bingung** (saya harap bisa sedikit membantu), ini adalah timeline Naruto Universe versi saya:

Tahun yang digunakan hanya karangan saya…

-Tahun 802 shinobi. Minato & Kushina 21: Melahirkan Naruto.

-Tahun 810 shinobi. Minato & Kushina 29 (meninggal): Melahirkan Naruko; penyerangan Madara dan Kyuubi.

-Tahun 817 shinobi. Itachi & Naruto 15, Naruko & Sasuke 9: Pembunuhan masal klan Uchiha oleh Itachi. Itachi meninggalkan desa.

-Tahun 823 shinobi. Naruko 13, Naruto 21: Naruko, Sasuke dan Kiba lulus ujian akademi; juga teman-temannya yang lain. Naruto meninggalkan desa.

Jadi, episode sekarang dimulai dengan tim genin Naruko, Sasuke, dan Kiba. Dbandingkan dengan itu, tim kakak mereka dulu: Naruto, Itachi, dan Hana. Hm, cukup cocok kan?

Sementara Naruto, saya sengajakan memajukan umurnya menjadi sebantar dengan Itachi serta Hana. Beda umur para adik dan kakak-kakak mereka adalah kurang lebih 8 tahun.

Sama seperti fic Team Anko saya, Jounin pembimbing mereka juga lain disini. Dia tidak lain dan bukan adalah Hayate Gekkou si pria penyakitan. Saya akan berusaha mengorek karakternya sehingga mudah disukai. Kita lihat kemana fic ini berjalan nanti.

Jadi selamat membaca, dan maaf jika AN-nya kepanjangan. See you in the next chaps.

EJC


	2. Chapter 2: Bokutou no Naruko

Beberapa kali tadi saya cek, LAGI-LAGI story not found! Apa cuma di saya aja selaku author? Biar ga ilang percuma, saya upload lagi. Mohon maaf banget bila tidak berkenan semuanya. (Ini udah kedua kalinya bulan ini). Akan saya coba adukan ke pihak admin segera...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by EJC

"Jadi… kita lihat apa yang kupunya di dalam kulkas untuk sarapan pagi ini,"

Selang beberapa detik, sepasang alis mata lembut milik Naruko mengkerut kesal. "Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen…"

Perkataan kakaknya terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas. 'Jangan makan ramen terus. Cobalah untuk memasak sesuatu, kamu perempuan, 'kan?'

Alis si gadis semakin mengkerut kesal, mengingat untaian kalimat terakhir itu.

'kamu perempuan, 'kan?'

'_kamu perempuan, 'kan?'_

'kamu perempuan, 'kan?'

'**kamu perempuan, 'kan?'**

"Graarrrrr! Kalau mau seenaknya ngomong gitu, tinggalkan yang lain selain ramen 'donk makanya! Kakak BODOH—!"

**Naruko: The Eye of the Storm  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Romance**

**Ch 2: Bokutou* no Naruko  
**(*Bokutou: replika katana yang terbuat dari kayu)

"Aku siap! Aku siap! Aku siap untuk—Latihannya!"

"_Urusai_, Naruko! Kau tidak liat Akamaru masih mengantuk?"

Si gadis berbalik ke arah teman bertaring tajamnya. "Kalau mau tidur di rumah, dasar pasangan anjing."

"Hei, tidak ada peraturan yang melarang orang untuk tidur (mengantuk) dimanapun, ya!" Protes balik Kiba.

"Hoo, kau jadi mau mengajakku berantem ya Kiba, hm?" Naruko mensingsingkan lengan jaket oranyenya, siap berkelahi.

"…Naruko, bersikaplah seperti perempuan sedikit jika kau merupakan salah satunya," Ujar Kiba dengan wajah tak percaya. "Dari dulu kau selalu begitu!"

"Itu karena dari dulu kau selalu menjadikanku kucing saat main kejar-kejaran dengan yang lainnya. Aku tidak suka—dan yang tidak kusuka adalah lawanku."

Kiba teringat dengan masa lalunya. Ketika dia, Naruko, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sasuke (ya, Sasuke) bermain bersama. Kiba selalu memimpin permainan. Bagaimanapun dia adalah si bos—pemimpin mereka. Ketika bermain kejar-kejaran, untuk suatu alasan dia tidak pernah menjadi kucingnya. Dan karena Naruko berlari paling lambat diantara mereka berenam (11-12 dengan Chouji), dia sering berjaga menjadi kucing.

Sebuah ingatan yang lebih menyenangkan ketika dikenang pada saat-saat damai dan sendiri. Tapi,

"Tentu saja. Karena aku bukan kucing. Aku adalah anjing pemburu yang handal." Kiba melipat tangan di depan dada. Naruko semakin memelototinya dengan murka. Wajahnya memerah padam.

Semenjak ia ditinggal pergi sang kakak ia berjanji untuk tidak akan kalah. Dia akan menjadi ninja yang kuat walau seorang perempuan.

Selagi menyinggung masalah itu, dia juga tidak berniat kalah dari Kiba sedikitpun.

…

"Ada yang aneh tidak?" Tanya Kiba ditengah keheningan. Naruko mengendurkan tatapan persaingannya pada si bocah anjing.

"…Biasanya Sasuke sudah marah-marah mendengar keributan kita." Jawabnya.

Naruko dan Kiba berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang menunggu pada meja taman. Ia mengalihkan wajah sambil menumpukannya pada telapak tangan. Mukanya menatap ke arah sebaliknya dari posisi Kiba dan Naruko berdebat.

Ketika keduanya berusaha mengimbaunya, mereka memutar ke arah yang sebaliknya—ke tempat Sasuke melihat. Sulit diduga…

"KAU TIDUR RUPANYA!"

Mengusap kepala mereka masing-masing setelah meroket ke tanah, Kiba dan Naruko berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kalian berisik. Tidak kalian lihat jam berapa ini?"

Naruko dan Kiba melirik jam pada taman Konoha. Akamaru bersin dari dada Kiba—tempatnya menangkring.

Pukul setengah lima pagi…

"KENAPA SENSEI TIDAK BECUS ITU MENYURUH KITA DATANG JAM SEGINI!"

-o0o-

Setelahnya, di taman sekitar training ground Konoha. Pukul 9 pagi.

"Hm, uhuk uhuk. Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf pada murid-muridku yang manis karena sudah datang terlambat.

Aku ketiduran." Ujar Hayate Gekkou dengan tenang, sambil membenarkan posisi pakaian bagian dalam rompi hijau jounin-nya.

"KEMARIN GA TIDUR SAMA SEKALI, SEKARANG KESIANGAN!" Seru Naruko dan Kiba secara serentak. "MATI SAJA YANG BELUM KAU INI, SENSEI!"

"Aaa~, jangan bicara yang menyakitkan seperti itu~. Hehe—uhuk uhuk!" Setelah tersenyum singkat (dan batuk juga), Hayate mengeluarkan gulungan dokumen dari balik rompi dan membacanya. "Baiklah, hari ini aku akan kembali mengecek kemampuan kalian. Keahlian lebih apa yang kalian miliki. Maaf, uhuk uhuk…

Baiklah…" Hayate menatap muridnya satu per satu. Dari Sasuke, Naruko, dan Kiba. "Sasuke, sebagai seorang Uchiha sangat berbakat dalam jutsu elemen apinya. Uhuk uhuk. Dari tes akademi, nilaimu selalu diatas 'A-' yang berarti jika tidak 'A', nilaimu adalah 'A+'. Hm, mengagumkan. Boleh juga.

Lalu berikutnya, Kiba. Yang menonjol darimu adalah… Taijutsu. Rata-rata 'A-'."

"Itu karena ketika dites, aku tidak diperbolehkan ber-kombi dengan Akamaru. Sayang sekali." Pembelaan diri menyedihkan Kiba keluar. Naruko dan Sasuke mendengus bersamaan.

Hayate melanjutkan. "Lalu penggunaan peralatan ninja-mu adalah 'B'—satu angka dibawah Sasuke. Bagus. Sisanya rata-rata 'B-'. Uhuk uhuk.

Berikutnya adalah Naruko, ya. Hm, Naruko… Hm, Naruko… Hmm…

Baiklah, kita mulai latihan hari ini-"

Naruko berdiri dengan murka, mengomel dengan wajah kartuniknya. "Katakan sesuatu, sensei!"

"…Hm, uhuk uhuk. Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Taijutsu 'C', Ninjutsu 'D', Peralatan ninja 'B-', Akademis 'D', dan Medis 'B'." Sambil menutup buku laporan, Hayate tersenyum lembut dan ramah kepada Naruko. "Rata-rata nilainya 'C-'."

Naruko melompat ke arah Hayate. Itu membuat Kiba dan Sasuke terkejut. Naruko merenggut rompi jounin pembimbingnya dengan menampilkan wajah kesal campur malu miliknya. "Apa maksudmu tersenyum seperti barusan, Hayate-sensei! Kau minta kuhajar, ya!"

"Aaa~~

Tolong aku Kiba, Sasuke,"

"Oi… Tenang dulu, Naruko. Kau kenapa, kok tiba-tiba emosian begitu?" Keluh Kiba, menggenggam lengan kanan Naruko. Sementara lengannya yang lain ditarik perlahan oleh Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa yang meminta Hayate untuk melaporkan nilaimu juga hah? Dasar kau ini."

"Arrrrr, lepas!" Naruko terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan kedua dengkulnya terlebih dahulu dan terduduk begitu saja.

"Aku… Aku 'kan juga sudah berusaha keras…"

Kiba dan Sasuke menelan ludah mereka masing-masing.

Naruko memang kelihatan sedih. Ia mengerutkan kedua alis matanya lantaran kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun dengan wajah mengepul dan pipi yang berwarna kemerahan tomat itu Naruko nampak begitu… rapuh. Ada saja niat keduanya untuk menghiburnya.

Kiba menggeleng kepalanya dengan kuat; Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke lain tempat.

"Ayo, berdiri. Menangis seperti ini tidak seperti Naruko yang kami kenal." Ujar Kiba, sekali lagi membantu si gadis berdiri. Naruko memang tidak menyadarinya, namun Kiba melakukannya hampir pada waktu yang bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"Berdiri." Ucap Sasuke, menerima perhatian Naruko berikutnya. "Kalau kau kesal, jadilah lebih baik! Itu sudah cukup."

Kiba menatap Sasuke—dan dibalas hal serupa oleh rekan setimnya… Namun itu tidak lama. Suara dari Naruko memecah perhatian keduanya.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendi—Ofhh!"

…

Kaki Naruko tersandung pada akar rambat yang terangkat cukup tinggi dari tanah. Ia kembali menghujamkan wajahnya pada tanah.

…

Selagi Naruko masih bertiarap di atas tanah, Hayate membuka mulutnya dengan waspada lebih (untuk tidak bicara berlebihan). "Hati-hati, 'dong…"

Secara perlahan, Naruko mengangkat muka dan kemudian tubuhnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. _Jaim_. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin memerah karena rasa malu dan kekesalan. Mungkin kau bisa memanggang roti di sana. "Huwaaaang! Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini!"

"Waks, Naruko!" Seru Kiba melihat rekan satu timnya berlari ke arah training ground dengan dramatik.

-o0o-

Sasuke menyapu kaki Kiba dengan kuat, membuat lawannya terjatuh. Kemudian Sasuke melompat ke atasnya untuk menjatuhkan satu serangan dengkul ke arah andomen Kiba. Masih memiliki kekuatan, Kiba menggeser tubuhnya ke pinggiran. "Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke!"

Kiba menerjang Sasuke yang baru kembali ke posisinya. Tendangan ke arah sisi perut masuk dengan telak, membuat Sasuke tergopoh-gopoh untuk menahan laju tubuhnya. "Lumayan. Tapi tidak akan lama."

Melihat kedua rekannya sparring, Naruko hanya bisa memagut kedua lututnya dengan sendu.

"Jangan murung begitu-uhuk uhuk. Kau mau air mineral?"

"Terima kasih, sensei." Menerima sebotol air yang segar, Naruko segera menenggaknya. "Anu… Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi,"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku senang memiliki murid-murid seperti kalian. Uhuk uhuk."

Memang sudah biasa, tapi ini terus mengganggu hati Naruko. "…Sensei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Batukmu,"

Hayate tersenyum. "Ini sudah biasa. Tidak perlu dipikirkan.

…Daripada itu, Naruko. Kau ingin belajar _kenjutsu_*?"  
(*Kenjutsu: Seni berpedang)

"…Aku tidak yakin, sensei. Aku bisa menggunakan TajuuKagebunshin, tapi… Aku tidak yakin gaya bertarung seperti apa yang akan kugunakan.

Berbeda dengan si jenius ninjutsu Sasuke dan ahli kombinasi seperti Kiba dan Akamaru. Aku merasa,"

"Naruko, satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu: jangan pernah memandang dirimu rendah." Hibur Hayate. Wajahnya memberikan ekspresi serius, dan Naruko menyadari itu. "Uhuk uhuk. Semua manusia adalah sama. Tidak ada yang bodoh dan tidak ada yang pintar. Apakah kau mau 'berkembang', pertanyaan itu selalu ditujukan kepada tiap masing-masing dari kita.

Uhuk uhuk. Dasar dari kenjutsu Gekkouryuu adalah Kagebunshin. Dengan Kagebunshin, tarian-tarian pedang yang khas akan bisa kau keluarkan. Memang ini hanya sebagai batu pijakan bagimu untuk menemukan gaya bertarungmu nantinya. Uhuk uhuk. Namun selagi kau berusaha mendapatkannya, tidak ada salahnya mengajarkan ke-sepuluh tingkat dari Gekkouryuu no '_Shinken no Mai_' yang kumiliki."

"Hee, sensei sangat mahir menggunakan pedang ya?" Penuh takjub, Naruko menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"Uhuk uhuk. Bukannya mahir. Tapi itu adalah keharusan bagi setiap anggota klan Gekkou. Menguasai kenjutsu serta 'sepuluh tingkat' dari Shinken no mai.

Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membawakan bokutou (katana kayu) untukmu latihan."

Naruko mengangguk riang. "Hm. Aku ingin mempelajarinya, sensei."

"Bagus. Karena kita sudah setuju, bagaimana kalau kau ikut sparring dengan mereka berdua dulu."

Sekali lagi Naruko mengangguk ceria. Seperti seorang gadis biasa pada seumurannya. Hayate melihat gadis tersebut berlari dengan kencang sebelum melompat ke tengah udara untuk…

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"—ke arah dua rekannya.

"Hm. Dia belajar dengan cepat; itu 'kan milik Guy."

Mulai dari sinilah, awal dari legenda sang pedang kayu Naruko dalam perjalanannya meraih posisi teratas sebagai ahli pedang terbaik. (Bercanda)

|Bersambung|

Omake:  
Naruko: "Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini?

**ITU KARENA AKU SARAPAN DENGAN CEREAL TANPA RAMEN SEDIKITPUN-TTEBANE!**

…Hm, '-ttebane'?"

**|Side Story|**

**Naruto, Itachi, Akatsuki, and…**

"Orang ini Naruto Uzumaki?—Itachi."

"Benar, ketua." Jawab Itachi singkat. "Jinchuuriki dari kyuubi dan seseorang yang akan menjadi aset besar bagi kita."

Naruto berdiri di sebelah Itachi. Dihadapannya, telah berdiri delapan orang yang mengenakan seragam serupa. Motif yang ada pada mantel luar mereka adalah awan merah yang terkesan mengitari langit berwarna hitam.

Akatsuki.

Jadi ini organisasi gelap Akatsuki.

"Aku tidak melihat sedikitpun sesuatu yang _artistic_ dari dia, _hm_!" Pria berambut pirang gondrong bersorak. "Bagaimana menurutmu, _danna_?"

"Diam, Deidara."

…

Satu-satunya wanita yang ada di gua gelap gulita ini membuka mulutnya. "Aku yakin dia akan menjadi kekuatan yang bisa diandalkan Itachi. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika dia tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kita. Atau jika dia sebenarnya adalah mata-mata dari Konoha?"

Ketimbang Itachi, makhluk hijau yang menyerupai akar menyambut. "Aku pergi sebentar…ketua, nona Konan." Naruto melihat pria itu menembus tanah dan setelahnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Konoha punya banyak uang." Selak pria berpenampilan tertutup dan bermata hijau. "Aku pikir bocah ini akan berguna jika memang jadi bergabung dengan kita. Bukan begitu, Hidan?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Asalkan dia menghormati _Jashin_, aku yakin dia bisa jadi kawan baikku."

"…Apa kalian semua tidak bisa diam dulu? Aku sedang berbicara dengan mereka?" Konan menyelak.

"Cukup Konan." Wanita yang dimaksud mengangguk. Kali ini pria berambut oranye, dengan banyaknya piercing pada wajah maju serta menyambut Naruto. "'Cabik' simbol desamu, 'nak."

Orang yang daritadi disebut _ketua_ menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Tapi tanpa ragu, Naruto melepas ikat kepalanya dan membelah simbol Konoha dengan kunai. Tanpa ekspresi apapun, dia seperti tak berperasaan.

"Namaku adalah Pain. Mulai saat ini kau adalah bagian dari kami." Pria berambut jingga barusan melangkah maju kearah Naruto. Menyentuh keningnya dengan satu tangan selagi tangan lainnya meraih kening Naruto juga. Dari tangannya yang menyentuh Naruto, bersinar cahaya berwarna jingga. Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ini sepertinya ritual anggota baru Akatsuki.

Pain melepas tangannya. "'_Mirai_'—masa depan. Ini cincin milikmu. Simbol dari keberadaanmu di Akatsuki." Dia menyerahkan seonggok cincin kepada Naruto yang datang entah darimana. Jinchuuriki kyuubi mengenakannya pada jari tengah kanannya.

"…Kau bisa mengandalkanku, ketua."

"He ha ha ha. Karena formalitasnya sudah selesai, sekarang aku ingin menguji kekuatan jinchuuriki." Pria berkulit biru (seperti hiu) tersenyum panjang. "Aku ingin membandingkan kekuatan diantara seorang jinchuuriki dan pria yang memiliki 'chakra' BIJUU! HE HA HA HA! Bertarung denganku, bocah!"

-o0o-

"…Aku meninggalkan Naruko,"

"…**Apa** yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku ingin melindungi desa."

"Kau tidak perlu terlibat seperti ini. Aku sendiri saja sudah cukup."

"Jangan bercanda, Itachi-"

"Naruko adalah adikmu satu-satunya. Apa kau lupa bagaimana 'orang-orang itu' memperlakukannya?"

"…Aku tahu. Tapi, dia tidak sendiri. Dia memiliki Sasuke dan Kiba."

"…Sasuke?"

"Kini mereka sudah genin. Mereka akan menjadi ninja yang sebenarnya."

"…Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Ini…masalah Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk membencimu."

"Aku tahu itu, Naruto. Akan datang hari dimana kami bertemu. Dan hanya tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Kita semua tidak bersalah, Itachi. Kita harus menguak kebenaran."

Keheningan.

"…Jaga kata-katamu disini, Naruto. Zetsu bisa mencuri dengar kapanpun dia mau." Itachi berbisik.

Keheningan kembali.

"Sekarang kau sudah bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan memulihkan nama baikmu."

"…Dan kau melakukan hal tidak perlu dengan meninggalkan Naruko. Aku tidak bisa percaya."

"Naruko yang memintaku untuk melakukan itu."

"…Cukup bercandamu, Naruto."

"Aku serius. Itulah yang terus memotivasiku selama ini."

"…Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Ada. Jika itu aku."

"…Aku rindu dengan Naruko—gadis kecil yang selalu bersemangat. Semangatnya selalu bisa menular pada Sasuke."

"Dan Hana merindukanmu, Itachi. Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya terus. Kau harus kembali."

"…Maaf. Aku tak punya jawaban untuk itu Naruto."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Karena aku bagian dari kalian sekarang, aku cukup berpura-pura untuk berbaur."

|Bersambung|

AN: Maaf karena Itachi agak OoC disini. Tapi Naruto adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak menggunakan perasaan sedikit saat berbicara sama Naruto kan? Kan?

Rencana penangkapan jinchuuriki masih belum turun. Organisasi ini masih pada masa2 tumpulnya. Dan cuma melaksanakan misi2 pemberian desa2 untuk mendapatkan dana. Silahkan masukannya sangat diharapkan. See you in the next chap.

EJC


	3. Chapter 3: More Than Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by EJC

"Jan – Ken – PON! Aku menang! Hadap—SANA!" Naruko menunjukkan jarinya ke arah kanan dengan kegesetin tiada duanya. Sedangkan lawan suitnya malah menoleh ke sebelah kiri. "MAKAN INI, KIBA!"

BUAKKK!

Hantaman tangan kanan Naruko menempel erat pada wajah Kiba dengan efek Slo-mo. Liur dan ingusnya beterbangan, hingga akhirnya…

Kiba melayang jauh ke balik semak belukar. "Yosh! Aku menang!

Berikutnya kau, Sasuke! Kemari!"

"Apa 'sih? Memaksa sekali," Keluhnya melawan tarikkan tangan Naruko yang kuat. "Lagipula mana ada jankenpon yang serius seperti ini. Dasar bodoh."

Senyuman Naruko bersinar terang. "Itulah asyiknya,"

Begitu _mischievous_—makhluk ini, bisik Sasuke dalam batinnya.

"Mulai! JAN – KEN – PON! Sasuke! Hadap—SANA!" Mata Naruko kembali bersinar terang! Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"…Ah,"

BUAKKKK!

Oh, betapa bahagianya dia menjadi seorang 'dewi suit'.

**Naruko: The Eye of the Storm**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Romance (menyusul)**

**Ch 3: More Than Friendship**

**AN: Pada chapter ini, Team Hayate (Team 7) sudah menjalani masa-masa pelatihan selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Misi dan pelatihan pasti akan membosankan jika saya masukkan ke dalam fic. TAPI ada flashback yang mengejutkan pada chap ini. Tidak usah khawatir, Zabuza dan Haku yang lovely juga akan dapat bagian kok. Jadi kembali ke persoalan awal, singkat kata saya hanya ingin mengambil poin-poin penting dari cerita ini agar tidak terbuang oleh needless chapter. Oke. Karena kalian sudah mengerti dan memakluminya, silahkan dilanjutkan. EJC.**

Yang paling disukai oleh Naruko adalah ketika dia menapakkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya selagi matahari cerah pukul 10-an menyambutnya dengan ceria.

Ia tersenyum cerah.

Jika ada satu hal yang dapat dijadikan cerminan untuk Naruko, itu adalah matahari. Terangnya yang begitu memukau, kehangatannya yang pada suatu saat dapat bersifat menyiksa, dan juga hari-hari berwarna yang selalu dibawanya ke sekitarnya.

Warga desa memang tidak mengambil pusing itu. Bagi mereka, Naruko hanyalah wadah siluman yang hanya berniat menarik perhatian. Hanya anak berbahaya yang berusaha menghibur dirinya.

Kerap kali itu membuat Naruko tersinggung. Parahnya lagi, terkadang ia mendengar bisik-bisik yang membuat emosinya meletup-letup sampai ke ubun-ubun. Seperti, dirinya adalah benalu desa dan bagaimana seharusnya ia ditiadakan.

Tapi, jika saat itu tiba Naruko hanya dapat mengingat kakaknya. Dia tidak sendiri. Kakak juga pernah mengalami ini. Terlebih lagi, dia memiliki teman-temannya. Sasuke dan Kiba. Juga sensei yang selalu mendukungnya, Hayate.

Dalam sepuluh bulan ini, Team 7 dibawah pimpinan Hayate telah menyelesaikan misi setidaknya sebanyak 39 laporan. Terdiri dari 32 misi kelas D dan 6 misi kelas C. Lalu satu lagi misi yang tidak bisa dilupakan adalah misi kelas D yang berubah menjadi misi kelas A! Seharusnya hanya jounin atau jounin khusus yang diperbolehkan turun…

Momochi Zabuza. Missing-Nin S-Class dari Kirigakure, Sui no Kuni.

Saat itu adalah kondisi yang benar-benar diluar kendali Team 7.

Namun berkat tindak cepat Hayate Gekkou sebagai pemimpin rombongan, bantuan yang segera dibutuhkan tiba berupa ninja elit bernama Kakashi Hatake yang telah terkenal dengan julukan si ninja peniru.

Itu saja tidak cukup. Butuh strategi lebih bagi Hayate dan Kakashi untuk mengalahkan Zabuza yang merupakan salah satu dari tujuh pendekar pedang Kiri.

Dilain pihak, pertempuran para murid pun tidak bisa dihindari…

**~Flashback…**

"Ck, mengapa anak itu gegabah sekali!" Sasuke berteriak lantang dan kesal dari sebelah Kiba.

"K-kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke!" Berniat membantu rekannya yang terkurung di dalam Kekkei Genkai milik Haku - anak buah Zabuza - Kiba berlari ke arah cermin-cermin es melayang yang mengelilingi Naruko.

Namun ia berbalik, menyadari Sasuke yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya seincipun. "…Ap-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK! BANTU AKU MENDOBRAKNYA!"

"Kita tidak bisa sembarangan menyerang." Sasuke menggemertakkan giginya. "Dan KAU Kiba! Sebagai ninja kau harus berpikir tenang!"

Kiba melangkah ke arah temannya dengan setiap tapak yang mungkin saja bisa membelah bumi. Ia merenggut kerah baju biru Sasuke. Dengan suara bergetar, Kiba melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Katakan padaku, hei Sasuke… Katakan, BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG JIKA NARUKO SENDIRIAN TERKURUNG DI DALAM SANA DAN MENDERITA!

Apa kau tidak mendengar jeritan kesakitannya dari dalam kekkai itu?

Dia… Dia perempuan demi tuhan SASUKE!"

"…Dia sudah menghancurkan kode seorang ninja yang diharuskan menyerang menggunakan akal dan siasat. Menggunakan setiap akal sehatnya!

Itu kesalahannya sendiri." Sasuke melepas renggutan Kiba. "Kalau kau ingin menolongnya… pergi saja! Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Malah itu akan membuka kesempatan bagiku untuk menyerang pengendali es itu.

Cepat. Apalagi yang kau tunggu. Ayo, silakan!"

Wajah Kiba nampak begitu syok. Dia tidak bisa percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa pria ini menelantarkan teman segrupnya tanpa hati seperti ini? "Aku tidak percaya, Sasuke…"

"…Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk percaya padaku."

"Kau begitu rendah." Suara Kiba yang keluar kembali bergetar. Ia merasa sedih akan sesuatu. "Hilang sudah… Rasa hormatku padamu, makhluk rendahan.

AKAMARU!"

"Waww wawwww!" Akamaru menyahut lantang.

"Juujin Ninpou – Shikyaku no jutsu!" Akamaru kini berubah serupa dengan wujud Kiba. Wajah, tinggi, berat badan, tajamnya kuku pengoyak, panjangnya taring pembelah, nafas beruap, nafsu membunuh. Dua Kiba itu telah berubah liar. Ditambah dengan Hyourogan, mereka bisa bertempur tiga hari tiga malam lagi.

Kiba tidak akan memaafkannya… Bocah pengendali es itu, dan Sasuke! Tidak akan pernah!

"AYO, AKAMARU! Inuzukaryuu, **GATSUUGA!**"

Bor berkomposisikan manusia—Kiba dan Akamaru, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam salah satu dinding es yang mengurung Naruko. Getaran yang terjadi membuat genangan cermin es yang lainnya runtuh secara serentak. Disana, Kiba mencium tubuh lemah Naruko yang sudah terbaring berlumuran darah dan penuh akan luka sayatan.

"…Terlambat," Pemuda bernama Haku membentuk satu segel menggunakan tangannya. "Hijutsu – Sensatsu Suisei."

"NARUKO!"

…

…

Semuanya nampak begitu samar-samar. Kiba belum bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap. Terlalu sulit melihat. Namun hanya satu hal yang dipikirkannya,

Apa sahabatnya selamat?

'Uh. Rasa sakit dan ngilu ini… Semakin lama merayap semakin perih mengelilingi tubuhku.'

"Guk! Gukk!"

"…Ah, Akamaru… Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, sobat…?" Dengan suara lemah, Kiba memeluk Akamaru dengan kedua tangannya. Akamaru nampak seperti akan tercekik dikarenakan saking eratnya pelukan Kiba tersebut. Akamaru aman—Kiba memastikannya.

"Kuu~~ng,"

"…Kiba… KIBA!"

"…Naruko, hosh hosh, ku-kupikir aku sudah terlambat. Untunglah…"

Tubuh lemahnya menabrak tanah. Naruko yang sebelumnya bersimbah darah—itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan sayatan-sayatan dan luka koyak yang diderita oleh Kiba. Tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh noda darah. Tubuhnya nampak seperti kaktus secara harfiah, dipenuhi oleh jarum-jarum yang terbuat dari es menancapi tiap sendi tubuhnya.

Wajah horror ditampilkan Naruko. "Ti-tidak… Ki-Kiba… Hei, hei… Hei kau bercanda, 'kan…? Hiks… Tidak mungkin… HEI, KIBA! Hiks hiks…

KIBA!"

Jeritan Naruko terdengar begitu lantang dan jelas, membelah kabut jutsu milik Zabuza. Kedua telinga Sasuke berderik. "…Dia,"

"…Kau adalah anak perempuan yang beruntung. Diselamatkan oleh seorang pria disaat-saat terakhirnya. Tapi, aku juga begitu. Aku akan melindungi Zabuza-san sampai titik darah penghabisanku." Haku kembali membentuk pola segel satu tangan. "Aku tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Aku harus melindunginya. Maaf, tapi kali ini giliranmu untuk mati, gadis kecil. Tak ada yang kedua kalinya untukmu. _Sayonara_.

Hijutsu – Sensatsu Suisei!"

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Naruko hanya dapat berlutut lemah memeranjati jasad Kiba yang tak kunjung bergerak meski bagaimanapun ia berusaha mengguncangnya.

Jarum-jarum es sudah meluncur, dan sudah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk melarikan diri. Naruko akan tamat sampai disini.

Kecuali,

Kecuali jika ada satu orang ksatria lagi yang bersedia melindunginya.

"…Ck, kenapa kau tidak melarikan diri selagi sempat? Kenapa kau… Ohok ohok…!

Hosh hosh, Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya…?"

Wajah Naruko kini kembali berubah. Tidak hanya menampilkan horor—lebih, lebih dari itu. Tak tergambarkan menggunakan kata-kata dengan sesungguhnya. Semuanya bercampur aduk, mengoyak hati, menusuknya dengan pedang, dan mencabut ruhnya. Seolah napasnya terhenti begitu saja. "Oh… T-tidak, S-Sasuke…!"

Naruko berdiri dan menyentuh kedua bahu Sasuke. Si pria mengangkat wajahnya,

"Ya… Naruko, ya. Aku… Aku melindungimu… OHOK!"

Sasuke sekali lagi memuntahkah gumpalan darah dengan tiba-tiba. Bercak demi bercak terciprat pada pipi dan jaket jingga milik Naruko.

Napas si pemuda sudah menderu, tak ubah bedanya dengan Kiba barusan.

Cepat sekali. Cepat sekali nyawa seseorang terenggut.

Cepat sekali.

Naruko terus menjerit di dalam hatinya. "Ke-kenapa…? Kenapa kau juga-?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah jasad Kiba, dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Napas ini terasa begitu berat. Sangat. Sudah berat untuk dilanjutkan. Apa ini akan segera berakhir… Hidupku?

"…Aku… Tidak tahu Naruko.

Yang kusadari jelas… Hosh hosh, sepertinya aku… Tidak serendah yang selama ini kupikirkan…

Maaf, aku sudah tidak kuat… Hosh hosh, biarkan aku beristirahat. Larilah, lari!" Kiba mendorong tubuh Naruko. "Hosh hosh, sial. Kubilang lari, Naruko! Lar-!"

Keheningan menerpa si gadis.

Tak ada lagi suara, tak ada desahan napas berat oleh kedua orang temannya. Tak ada lagi tangisan dari kedua pria yang baru saja berkorban nyawa demi dirinya. Tak ada apa-apa.

Dia merasakan kehampaan. Jurang tanpa batas. Hatinya mengosong.

Sasuke terjerembab ke pundak si gadis sebelum terhempas ke tanah, tepat di sebelah Kiba. Mereka tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tenang seperti tanah yang mengalasi mereka.

…

…

'_**Khukhukhu… Cukup lama juga bagimu untuk menyadari kelemahanmu, bocah kecil.**_

_**Kau ingin kekuatan?**_

_**Maka, datanglah. Datanglah; akan kuberikan,**_

_**Naruko.'**_

"…**AaaaaaAAAAAAA—GGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

…**Mengapa**…** Mengapa kau sampai membunuh mereka? Kenapa?"**

Ledakan aura merah berlimpah ruah memenuhi udara dihadapan Haku. Secara tiba-tiba sekitarnya tertekan oleh keberadaan yang sangat kuat. Sosok tak terlihat secara kasat mata.

Yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini bukan lagi anak perempuan yang tadi. Ini sosok lain—yang tertidur di dalam dirinya.

Ini berbahaya 'kan?

"…Beginilah dunia shinobi, jika kau tidak mengetahuinya sebelum ini." Jawab Haku dengan tenang. "Tapi, aku akui kedua sahabatmu memang sangat setia. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang sekali kau temui di dunia ini. Mereka begitu menyayangimu sampai kematianpun tidak mengurunkan niat mereka sedikitpun.

Sungguh sebuah akhir yang terhormat."

Air mata menetes pada pipi Naruko. **"Maaf… Tapi… Tapi kau harus mati. **

**Aku tidak punya alasan sama sekali untuk memaafkanmu."**

KRA—KK!

Kecepatan yang sangat mengagumkan.

Topeng Hunter-Nin Kirigakure milik Haku pecah satu per satu keping ke tanah setelah menerima hantaman dengkul yang kuat dari Naruko. Tubuh gadis muda itu berubah liar dan nampak seperti sudah bertahun-tahun bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong. Kuda-kudanya begitu mantap, dan gerakkannya tidak tercela sedikitpun.

Tiga garis pada masing-masing pipi Naruko kini semakin nampak liar, tidak lagi normal seperti biasanya. Kedua bola mata biru lautannya berubah merah—semerah darah yang mengalir dari kedua sahabatnya. Pupilnya juga menajam seperti hewan buas.

Dia benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan lawannya hidup.

Naruko menarik bokutou yang ia gantungkan pada sisi pinggulnya. Bokutou pemberian Hayate-sensei.

Ia menebaskannya ke arah perut dan dada Haku. Tubuh lawannya membungkuk menegang akibat serangan dan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Rasa sakitnya terhantam kayu memiliki sensasi menyakitkan yang berbeda disbanding terkena serangan langsung dari pukulan ataupun sabetan pedang.

Naruko melepaskan pedang kayunya ke udara dan lantas mengepalkan tinjunya untuk melayangkan serangan penyelesaian terakhir. Ia berniat mematahkan leher lawannya.

PLAKK!

Haku menangkap tinju itu dengan sedikit usaha lebih. "Ssst." Bisiknya. "Kurasa sudah waktunya kukatakan padamu.

Jika kau ingin mengobati kedua temanmu, sekaranglah saatnya. Aku tidak menusuk titik vital mereka—aku tidak pernah menyerang titik berbahaya kalian bertiga sedaritadi. Maaf, ya. Aku terpaksa melakukannya agar kita berempat tidak mengganggu pertarungan Zabuza-san."

Lambat laun, Naruko kembali kepada kesadarannya. Kedua matanya terbelakak dengan lebar akan keterkejutan. "Kau… K-kakak yang bertemu denganku di hutan kemarin!"

Haku mengedipkan satu matanya. "Kau gadis yang sangat beruntung, Naruko. Tapi aku juga harus 'melindungi' Zabuza-san sekarang, karena itu…

Karena itu, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dan raih mimpimu. Menjadi Hokage, 'kan?"

Dengan satu senyuman terakhir, ia menghilang dari hadapan Naruko untuk ditemui beberapa menit kemudian terbunuh oleh serangan Hatake Kakashi. Haku berusaha melindungi Zabuza dari serangan tersebut dengan tubuhnya.

**~End of Flashback.**

Naruko menatap seisi desa dari balkon apartemennya yang memang cukup tinggi. Ia melayangkan pandangannya kepada bukit patung wajah para hokage sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum panjang.

Memang menyakitkan, tapi alasan kak Haku adalah untuk melindungi Zabuza. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah menyayanginya.

Orang yang dimaksud akhirnya tewas setelah memenggal kepala grup dari negara Nami yang sudah memonopoli kekayaan negara dari balik layar. Kemarahannya tak bisa diukur lagi ketika Gatou dengan sengaja menendang kepala jenazah dari Haku.

Zabuza meninggal dengan wajah tenang bersebelahan dengan Haku yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Naruko tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ikatan kekeluargaan yang mereka berdua miliki. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sepertinya Haku dan Zabuza adalah orang yang terkucilkan dari masyarakat sebagaimana diriku sendiri, bisik Naruto.

Pada akhirnya mereka kembali saling memiliki. Ikatan mereka takkan pudar.

Zabuza dan Haku. Dua orang yang sangat dikagumi oleh Naruko.

"Oi, Naruko!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah hari begini sudah bengong?"

Naruko melambai dengan riang menyambut kedua rekannya di bawah sana. Ia menuruni tangga dan sekali lagi melancarkan DYNAMIC ENTRY-nya yang semakin sempurna dari hari ke hari. Itu mengenai kepala Sasuke dengan telak (karena ia sedang memejamkan mata dengan cool; namun, Kiba berhasil menghindar sayangnya).

Kiba dan Sasuke, seperti kata Haku, terselamatkan nyawanya. Setelah jarum-jarum es itu mencair, detak jantung dan nadi mereka kembali berdetak dengan normal. Sepertinya itu sama dengan yang pertama kali ia gunakan untuk memalsukan kematian Zabuza.

Hingga sampai pada saat itu, akhirnya Naruko sadar. Bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Dia memiliki sahabat yang sudah melebih hubungan persahabatan.

Ia merasa memiliki keluarga bersama dengan Sasuke dan Kiba sebagai kakaknya. Hayate lebih cocok menjadi paman, karena Naruko sudah punya Iruka sebagai sosok yang menjadi seperti pengganti ayah baginya.

Terima kasih, kak Haku, Zabuza. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang.

-o0o-

"Uhuk uhuk, semuanya sudah lengkap?

Sekarang kita mulai saat-saat yang sudah kalian tunggu."

Ketiga murid Hayate mengangkat sebelah mata atau memiringkan kepalanya. Kami menungu apa memangnya?—tanya mereka masing-masing di dalam hati.

"Tes unsur chakra. Uhuk uhuk." Jawab Hayate dengan santai. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lapis kertas berwarna kecoklatan dari dalam saku rompi jounin-nya. "Ini—untuk kalian yang tidak tahu, adalah kertas yang dibuat khusus dari pohon yang hidup dengan menggunakan chakra."

Dengan wajah 'rubah'-nya, Naruko mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengeluarkan 'hmm—' yang panjang. Entah apa yang dianggukkannya, Sasuke dan Kiba tidak berniat berkomentar. Mereka tidak ingin kena hajar si gadis lagi.

"Yang harus kalian lakukan sederhana saja. Uhuk uhuk. Cukup pegang kertas chakra ini seperti 'ini'," Hayate menyerahkan masing-masing dari muridnya satu kertas seluas 10x8cm. Mereka menatapinya. "Setelah itu alirkan chakra kalian ke kertas milik kalian masing-masing. Mudah 'kok. Karena kita sudah pernah latihan memanjat pohon hanya menggunakan kedua kaki dan juga berjalan di atas air, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa. Uhuk uhuk. Biar kucontohkan. Lihat dengan seksama ya."

Selang dua detik, kertas yang berada pada kepitan jari Hayate berubah lepek dan basah. Kertas tersebut meneteskan air yang datangnya entah darimana. "Lihat, mudah 'kan? Jika kertas kalian terbakar hangus menjadi abu, elemen kalian adalah api. Jika kertasnya terbelah menjadi dua, berarti angin. Jika mengusut tak beraturan, artinya kalian memiliki unsur petir. Sedangkan untuk unsur tanah, kertas chakra yang kalian pegang akan hancur berserakan. Uhuk uhuk.

Unsur alam yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku adalah air karena menjadikan kertasnya lepek. Sekarang ayo kita lihat milik kalian."

"Mulai dariku dulu," Ujar Sasuke, menapak maju. Naruko dan Kiba memperhatikannya. Belum apa-apa, kertas tersebut telah terbakar menjadi abu.

Hm, begitu cepat penyaluran chakra api yang dimilikinya, batin Hayate. Memang seorang penerus Uchiha sejati. Api adalah elemen utama klan Uchiha. Hampir 99% seluruh mendiang klan Uchiha adalah pemilik chakra api. "Baiklah, berarti kalian tahu elemen apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke, 'kan? Uhuk uhuk. Elemen api adalah unsur spesialis penyerangan. Tidak hanya jarak jauh saja, jutsu api juga mencakup berbagai macam jarak. Praktis untuk digunakan bertarung." Naruko dan Kiba mengangguk. "Sekarang giliranmu, Kiba."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku—sebagai seorang Inuzuka akan bertarung menggunakan elemen, sensei."

"Memang benar begitu. Tapi, sebagai seorang shinobi—tidak, sebagai seorang manusia, kekuatan alam mengalir di dalam tubuhmu." Jelas sang sensei. "Tidak ada salahnya mempelajari satu-dua jutsu unsur alam milikmu. Siapa yang tahu keadaan memaksamu untuk mengandalkan ninjutsu sebagai media pertarungan.

Nah, ayo lakukan."

Kiba memusatkan chakra-nya pada tangan kanan. Kertasnya berhamburan terbawa angin, runtuh seperti sebongkah tanah yang berserakan jatuh. "Tanah, ya?" Hayate tersenyum. "Kau bisa mengandalkannya sebagai metode pertahananmu."

"Sekarang aku, sensei!" Seru Naruko, menarik Kiba ke belakang. Tidak memedulikan selakan kesal sahabatnya, ia menyiapkan kertasnya.

"Kau ingin unsur alam apa, Naruko?"

"Hm… Apa ya? Bagaimana kalau air, sensei?"

Hayate sedikit terkejut. Untuk gadis aktif seperti Naruko, dia berpikir muridnya yang satu ini akan memilih kalau tidak api, ya petir. "Kenapa air?"

"Kadang-kadang, aku tidak sengaja memasukkan wasabi ke dalam ramen-ku. Karena terlalu merepotkan mengambil air, aku bisa mengandalkanku jutsuku." Dengan senyuman cerah, ia menjawab.

Hayate, Sasuke, dan Kiba terdiam. "…Sulit dipercaya." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Kalian meledekku, ya?"

"T-tidak," Hayate menjawab, belum mengharapkan amukan Naruko dengan segala macam teknik gulat untuk menghukumnya. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?"

Benar saja. Kertas milik Naruko berubah lepek, seperti yang tadi milik Hayate sebagai contoh.

'Su-sulit dipercaya,' Pikir ketiga pria. 'Dia benar-benar mendapatkan unsur air…'

"Yayyyyy!" Naruko bersorak. "Aku dapat air!

Sensei, sensei, jutsu serangan seperti apa yang hebat dari elemen air?"

"Er, itu… Hm, mungkin seperti milik Zabuza tempo hari."

Naruko memukul kepalannya pada telapak tangan yang lain. "Oh! Hebat-hebat dong! Suiryuudan, Suiro no jutsu, Bakusuiha no jutsu juga! Banyak jutsu-jutsu keren 'nih!"

"I-iya, benar." Ujar Hayate, melirik dua muridnya yang lain. Mereka menutup wajah masing-masing menyadari tingkah kekanakan sahabat perempuan mereka. "Tapi semua jutsu yang kau sebutkan barusan adalah jutsu-jutsu level 'B' ke atas—hanya untuk jounin."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan terus berlatih sehingga bisa menggunakannya suatu hari nanti."

Hayate tak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk tersenyum lebar menatap muridnya yang satu ini.

Tidak hanya mengalami banyak kemajuan dengan latihan kenjutsu-nya, Naruko juga lambat laun berkembang dari segi ninjutsu, pengalaman dan wawasan. Gadis ini memang putri dari yondaime, batin Hayate. Pria dengan segunung bakat dan kejeniusan. Orang yang dikagumi seluruh penduduk desa.

Di dalam batinnya, Hayate berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mendidik Naruko menjadi ninja yang matang. Dia akan membantu si gadis muda untuk memenuhi impiannya.

Dia tersenyum lembut. "Benar sekali, Naruko. Kau akan menjadi kunoichi terhebat di masa depan nanti. Aku yakin."

"He he, jangan sombong dulu Naruko. Aku juga ada." Kiba melangkah ke sebelah teman perempuannya. "Aku dan Akamaru akan menjadi sainganmu untuk memperebutkan gelar Hokage."

"Selama kau tidak merecoki tim, Naruko, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." Kini Sasuke yang melangkah ke sebelah Naruko, namun dengan cepat kedua pemuda tersebut merasakan pundaknya ditarik oleh sesuatu.

Naruko menggantungkan kedua lengannya dan tertawa riang. "Ha ha ha, apa 'sih kalian berdua sok keren gitu! Aku tidak akan tergoda!"

Melihat keceriaan murid-muridnya, Hayate mengeluarkan satu selebaran. "Kalau begitu, sudah waktunya aku memberitahu kalian mengenai ini. Uhuk uhuk. Ujian Chuunin.

Ujian bagi kalian untuk menapaki jenjang berikutnya sebagai seorang ninja."

-o0o-

"Kau sudah berkembang dengan begitu pesat dalam sepuluh bulan ini, Naruko." Hayate melirik murid perempuannya yang sedang berjalan bersamanya ke arah matahari sore hari. Sasuke dan Kiba sudah pulang mendahului mereka. "Sudah empat fase dari seni pedang aliran Gekkou yang kau kuasai. Itu sangat luar biasa."

"He he, terima kasih sensei. Kau terlalu baik hari ini. Jangan-jangan kau mau kupiting di tanah lagi ya?"

Hayate mengalirkan keringat dinginnya. Terakhir kali ia menerima kepitan _submission_ dari Naruko, Hayate harus menghabiskan waktunya satu hari di panti pijat. "Ti-tidak, terima kasih.

Sedikit lagi, kau akan menguasai sepuluh fase (tingkat) Shinken no Mai. Aku bangga padamu. Uhuk uhuk."

Sekali lagi Naruko tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya begitu berkilauan oleh matahari senja. "He he, tentu saja. Aku 'kan diajarkan langsung olehmu. Dan di ujian chuunin nanti aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu, sensei!"

"Aku senang mendengarnya…

Kalau begitu, aku ke arah sini. Kau pasti lelah setelah latihan seharian, bukan? Uhuk uhuk."

"Aku akan ke Ichiraku, seperti biasa. Kau mau ikut, sensei?"

"…Hm, kupikir tidak Naruko. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

…

Entah mengapa, jika menyangkut dengan urusan Hayate-sensei perasaan Naruko sebagai seorang perempuan menjadi terpanggil ke permukaan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sensei-nya.

Naruko tidak pernah mau tahu mengenai masalah orang lain. Tapi dia peduli. Dia peduli dengan Sasuke yang terus sendiri, dan Kiba yang terlalu berisik. Hubungannya dengan dua sahabatnya juga kian membaik.

Sasuke tidak lagi sedingin dulu. Terkadang, dia meminta Naruko untuk memberikan pendapat mengenai sesuatu hal. Si pria kelihatan menghargai itu. Dan Kiba, walau sedikit, ia sudah semakin dewasa. Sudah bukan bocah sok tahu dan sok pemimpin lagi.

Naruko berhenti dari langkahnya dan berbalik. Di kejauhan ia melihat figur sensei-nya yang menutup mulutnya dengan satu kepalan—ia terbatuk lagi.

|Bersambung|

**Profile**

Name: Naruko Uzumaki  
Village/Country: Konoha/Hi no Kuni  
Nin-Class: Genin  
Nin-Specialty: KageBunshin; Medical jutsu  
Age: 13  
Blood Type: B  
Heights: 152 cm  
Wights: *PIIIP* kg  
Eyes: Ultramarine  
Hair: Golden-blonde; Dual-long ponytails  
Family: One brother  
Characteristics: Bubbly; Friendly  
Tendency: Patriarchic Harassments (tl. note: Kekerasan/pelecehan pada pria)  
Likes: Ramen; Older brother; Team 7  
Dislikes: Lizard & snake Species; Scaly animals  
Hobby: Ramen  
Note: Dead-end Tomboy (tl. note: tomboy gak ketulungan)  
Theme-song (Recommended): Hello Cold World – Paramore

**AN: **Saya akan mencoba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk, seperti… 'Apakah Naruko akan menjadi kenjutsu master?' Saya masih harus merahasiakannya. Karena bokutou ini nantinya akan bermakna bagi Naruko. Jadi mari kita tunggu bersama-sama.

Lalu mengenai hubungan asmara Sasuke x Naruko x Kiba, masih harus menunggu lagi. Sebagaimana kita tahu, umur mereka masih 13 tahun rata. Mana enak ngeliatin bocah-bocah kasmaran kan? Entar kayak sinetron remaja murahan di televisi lagi, haha. Yang pasti bagian itu akan datang, dan kemungkinan ratingnya akan berubah menjadi T+ atau M.

Kisah Akatsuki tidak ada dulu untuk chapter ini karena isinya udah banyak. Chapter berikutnya mungkin.

Berikutnya adalah ujian chuunin. Gimana, saya buat jadi cepet banget kan? Hehe. Saya sengaja. Tapi apakah kalian suka seperti ini? Bagaimana penokohan karakter2nya? Apa berkenan? Adakah yang ingin disampaikan mengenai karakter dari Naruko, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Hayate? Pertanyaan, komen, dan saran kalian jauh lebih bermakna bagi saya ketimbang 'update cepat!' atau 'bagus!'. Karena jika kalian memberikan semacam masukan, berarti kalian juga sudah ikut menyumbang untuk kemajuan fic ini. And I do LOVE that. Agar fic ini menjadi bagus-gus-gus.

Last but not least, kalian suka profile karakter Naruko-nya? Silahkan didenger theme song-nya jika ada waktu. Saya udah sengaja masukkan lagu yang cocok dengan karakternya. Profile karakter chapter berikutnya menampilkan Sasuke. So pelase wait a little longer fellas. See you around then.

EJC


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto and Akatsuki…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by EJC

Naruko membungkuk, memegangi kepalanya sambil mengerang kesakitan. "N-Naruko?" Suara Sasuke yang berjalan disebelahnya adalah yang pertama kali keluar. "Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"M-maaf… Aku-aku mendapatkan firasat, teman-teman." Masih sambil merintih, ia memicingkan matanya.

"Firasat seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Apakah buruk?" Naruko mengangguk.

"Katakan pada kami Naruko!" Melihat Naruko yang dibanjiri oleh keringat, Kiba memaksa. Setelah si gadis mengangkat kepalanya, ia merasa siap untuk memberitahu keduanya.

"Kita tidak muncul di chapter ini."

**Naruko: The Eye of the Storm**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Romance (menyusul)**

**Ch 4: Naruto and Akatsuki…**

Untuk suatu waktu, seluruh anggota Akatsuki akan berkumpul pada satu tempat rahasia. Tempat dimana ketua mereka berdiam. Biasanya masing-masing dari anggota tidak pernah betah berada pada satu tempat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi, beginilah Akatsuki jika tidak menerima pekerjaan.

Pekerjaan yang mereka lakukanpun tidak main-main.

Seperti membunuh pemimpin suatu desa atau negara secara diam-diam atau dengan cara yang menghebohkan (Deidara biasanya yang ini). Sampai membunuh satu organisasi gelap lainnya atas bayaran dari beberapa desa. Tidak hanya para petinggi, tapi sampai ninja buronan 'pun diganyang Akatsuki.

Desa yang paling sering menyewa tenaga Akatsuki adalah Iwa—desa batu, Tsuchi no Kuni.

Di desa Ame—desa hujan, ada satu menara tinggi yang jika dilihat dari sisi manapun kelihatan seperti mencakar langit dan menusuk awan. Menara ini, menurut legenda dan sejarah Ame, adalah merupakan altar pemujaan terhadap 'Suijin'—dewa air dan hujan. Kekuatan Suijin diyakini adalah penyebab turunnya hujan tanpa henti yang terus menerpa desa ini.

Para pendeta dari jaman dulu selalu berdoa pada Suijin untuk, paling tidak, menghentikan hujan selama dua hari dalam satu minggu. Setelah melalui berbagai macam penyembahan dan doa, akhirnya Suijin mengabulkannya.

Tanaman-tanaman dan hewan-hewan dapat berkembang biak dengan sedikit lebih baik. Pertumbuhan hijau-hijauan pun juga terus berkembang. Desa Ame lambat laun mulai makmur akibat tanah lembab dan juga penerangan yang sedikit banyaknya cukup dari matahari.

Selang waktu beberapa abad setelahnya, penyembahan ini tidak pernah dilakukan lagi. Hingga sampai pada jaman ini, 'dewa' yang asli telah datang ke desa Ame.

Tuan Pain. Melindungi semua penduduk dengan mata 'maha melihat'-nya, tanpa terkecuali.

"…Ha? Cerita apa ini, lucu sekali?"

"Kau tidak melihat sisi artistiknya ya, dasar amatir hm?" Deidara menyelak, dengan secangkir kopi pada kepitan jarinya.

"Bayangkan kekuatan dewa yang mengasihani manusia dengan memberikan waktu dua hari untuk matahari menyinari desa ini. Ada saja unsur seni dan makna yang bisa diambil dari setiap cerita. Saat Suijin menurunkan bantuannya—disana aku menangkap suatu ledakan seni. Ledakan yang berlebihan, namun begitu dahsyatnya menciptakan sensai menggetarkan jiwa.

Bukan begitu, danna hm?"

Sosok berambut merah, berperawakan tidak lebih tinggi dari Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dari jendela besar yang memantau seluruh penjuru desa Ame. "Aku selalu tertarik dengan karya sastra kuno. Seperti yang kau baca, meskipun sedikit dipaksakan tapi disanalah unsur artistik dari sebuah 'penciptaan'.

Kali ini aku setuju denganmu."

"Ha ha ha, tidakkah mereka lucu hei Itachi?" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya dari atas sofa. Jubah Akatsuki dengan kerah yang lebar menutupi tubuhnya. Ia melap air matanya.

Namun tampaknya, Itachi yang duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca koran tidak ingin ikut campur dengan itu. "Maaf, maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk meledek kalian para seniman.

Tapi guruku juga seorang penulis novel tidak laku. Tapi dia tetap mencintai pekerjaannya."

Deidara mendengus kesal. "…Kau harus bangga pada gurumu, Naruto.

Tapi gurumu itu benar-benar malang punya murid sepertimu hm."

"S-sampai segitunya!" Kejut Naruto.

"…Kalian berdua selalu berisik. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya keluar dari dalam hiruko, tapi kenapa kebisingan kalian yang harus menyambutnya?" Ujar Sasori, duduk di sofa tengah kediaman yang cukup mewah ini.

Dinding kayu jati yang mengelilingi mereka, beberapa lukisan kuno yang menggambarkan 'hubungan manusia dengan tuhan', lampu gantung dengan desain antik, dan juga karpet-karpet kulit hewan pada beberapa tempat.

Ruangan ini sangat tidak sesuai untuk organisasi rahasia seperti Akatsuki.

"Aku memang baru setahun bergabung dengan Akatsuki, tapi ini rumah siapa memangnya?"

Deidara yang baru saja duduk diatas sofa (tepat disebelah Sasori membaca koran), meletakkan cangkir kopi pada meja dan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, akan kuberitahu hm. Ini adalah markas rahasia Pain—atau Konan. Biasanya, Pain tidak pernah memunculkan dirinya terlalu sering. Jadi hanya si nona malaikat yang sering ikut berkumpul disini.

Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah cukup lama juga kita tidak duduk-duduk santai seperti ini."

Itachi, dari bacaannya menjawab. "Terakhir semenjak enam bulan sebelum bergabungnya Naruto."

"…Ada yang aneh," Sasori meletakkan korannya setelah untuk beberapa detik memperhatikan tangan rekan sesama Akatsuki-nya. "Seharusnya kau menggunakan cincin _'mirai'_-mu pada kelingking kiri.

Itu adalah tempat Orochimaru dengan cincin '_sora'_-nya."

"Ah, benar. Jika kau salah menggunakannya ketua akan mengomelimu! Hm!" Deidara merespon.

"Baiklah—baiklah, tidak masalah untukku," Naruto memincahkan letak cincinnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cincin ini melambangkan posisi kita di Akatsuki," Jelas Deidara. "Bukan untuk menunjukkan posisi mana yang paling kuat," Deidara memelototkan matanya pada Itachi. "Tapi posisi untuk menutup sisi 'bolong' pada Akatsuki.

Singkat kata, setiap kata dari cincin melambangkan diri kita sebagai seorang Akatsuki. Dan itu berarti kau menutup sisi 'terbuka' Akatsuki dengan mengambil 'satu kata' tersebut. Dengan 'menutupnya', itu berarti kau juga berkewajiban untuk melindungi organisasi ini. Hm."

"Hee, merepotkan nih—yang namanya seni itu."

Deidara mulai beruap. "Jangan sampai kantong ledakanku meledak kepadamu, Naruto!"

"Ah~, berisik seperti biasanya nih Deidara," Pria berambut putih menghampiri mereka berempat dari arah pintu masuk. Jelas sekali, dia dan partner-nya sehabis menyelesaikan misi. "Mumpung sedang ngumpul, bagaimana jika kita berbicara dengan santai saja. Ok?"

"Kau membawa buku menjijikkan itu lagi, Hidan." Ujar Sasori, menampilkan wajah sedikit muak dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sehabis berdoa, dan sedikit ritual—Ini KITAB, bukan buku.

Oh, Jashin sedang bermurah hati hari ini. Siapapun yang masuk agamanya akan mendapatkan 'sabit' gratis dariku."

"Lucu sekali, Hidan." Kakuzu, pria dengan penampilan tertutup serta bermata hijau berjalan dari belakangnya. Ia menggenggam koper besar pada tangan kanannya. "Leluconmu selalu bisa membuatku tertawa,

Ngomong-ngomong kalian tahu apa ini? Aku yakin kalian mencium baunya."

"Tidak." Jawab Sasori berbarengan dengan Deidara.

"Sayangnya, tidak." Ketus Itachi, tidak melepas pandangannya dari koran.

"Aku tidak mencium apa-apa, kecuali kopi milik Deidara baunya sangat enak." Kali ini Naruto yang menjawab dengan polos. Kembali mengendus dengan membesarkan hidungnya. "Hmm~"

Hidan tertawa, memegangi perutnya. "Lihat kan? Hanya kau yang dapat mencium bau uang dari jarak sejauh satu kilometer, Kakuzu!" Hidan meledak dalam tawa.

Deidara tersenyum ke arah pintu masuk. "Sepertinya semakin ramai saja,"

Dari arah pandangan Deidara, Kisame memasuki ruangan dengan santai. Pedang besar Samehada tergantung pada punggunya. "Aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"…Hanya obrolan tidak penting." Itachi menjawab dengan tenang.

"Ah, aku mengerti.

Pasti Deidara membicarakan segala macam tetek bengek soal seni lagi." Kisame terkekeh pelan, disambut oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu yang telah meletakkan kopernya di tengah-tengah meja yang mengitari anggota lainnya. "Aku heran, kenapa telinga kalian tidak meledak setelah mendengar 'seni' darinya? Itu 'kan kemampuannya?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Itachi harus menahan tawanya sekuat mungkin, selagi Hidan melanjutkan gelaknya yang tak terhentikan. Sasori tersenyum puas, selagi Kakuzu hanya terkekeh selagi membuka koper.

"ARGH! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR—!"

"Kau berisik sekali, ya Deidara?" Satu-satunya anggota wanita Akatsuki nampak menyender dari pintu utama aula tengah ini.

"Hei, sepertinya semuanya punya dendam sama Deidara ya?" Naruto menepuk bahu Itachi selagi menyender pada sofa disebelahnya.

"Semuanya sudah bosan mendengar ocehan mengenai kesenian." Masih dengan begitu kalem, Itachi menjawab sahabatnya.

Kisame duduk di sofa pada sisi lainnya dari Itachi. "Hei, nona malaikat. Ada kabar apa?"

"Berhenti dengan basa-basi, Kisame. Kita sedang tidak dikejar deadline pekerjaan.

Terus terang saja, permintaan pekerjaan sedang _stagnat_. Dan kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk untuk bersantai atau berlatih."

"He he, kau berbicara begitu, nona malaikat." Seru Hidan dengan senyuman tak terkalahkannya. "Padahal kita adalah organisasi 'jahat' bayaran."

Naruto, dengan santai menunjuk ke arah Hidan. "Ya, kita 'jahat' setelah menghabisi banyak ninja-ninja pelarian berbahaya dari desa-desa lainnya.

Dan kau tahu apa? Kita secara tidak langsung melindungi desa-desa itu!"

"Hee? Apa ini? Rasa percaya diri dari si junior?" Respon Deidara.

"Lihat ini," Kakuzu memperlihatkan sekoper besar uang yang tadi dibawanya. "Uang—uang sebanyak ini. Uang terus berlaku mau itu untuk kejahatan ataupun kebaikan. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu.

Selama ada uang, aku tidak memihak apapun."

"…Tapi rata-rata dari kalian adalah ninja buron. Aku juga," Naruto menunjuk dirinya. "Setelah melarikan diri dari Konoha, sekarang aku menjadi ninja pelarian seperti kalian."

"Alasanku hampir sama dengan Kakuzu. Aku hanya ingin melakukan semuanya sesukaku. Inilah hidup! Kita harus menikmatinya.

Dan ini adalah gayaku, hm!"

Konan duduk di sofa bersama rekannya yang lain. "Kau bicara begitu, wahai teroris."

"…Bosan.

Karena kebosanan aku bergabung dengan organisasi ini. Lagipula dengan berada di sini, aku mendapatkan banyak seni lainnya. Apapun itu: seni, pilosopi, jutsu, karya sastra." Jujur Sasori. Walau nampak ogah dan tak berekspresi, tapi itulah kenyataan.

"He ha ha ha, apa-apaan. Ceria sekali kalian hari ini?" Begitu sarkastik, Kisame tersenyum lebar, memperlitkan taring-taring tajam hiu miliknya.

"Hei, Naruto," Hidan mengimbau rekan terbarunya. "Kau belum menceritakan apapun tentang dirimu. Kami tidak tahu apapun—kecuali kenyataan bahwa kau se-level dengan monster ikan ini dalam pertarungan."

"He ha ha ha, jaga ucapanmu ya. Atau tuhanmu akan kujadikan makanan ikan di kolam," Ketus Kisame.

"Kalau kalian mau tahu, berarti aku harus menceritakan tentang Itachi juga," Ujar Naruto dengan santai, mengangkat kedua tangan ke belakang kepala. "Bagaimana, Itachi?"

"…Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka." Balas sahabatnya dari kecil. "Terserahmu."

Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Semenjak mereka berdua menjadi ANBU, dan tragedi Uchiha berdarah yang dilakukan oleh Itachi seorang. Semuanya hanyalah kamuflase seorang pria bernama Danzo dan dewan tetua desa yang merasa risau dengan potensi berbahaya yang dimiliki klan Uchiha.

Naruto juga menceritakan tentang pertemanannya dengan Itachi sedari kecil. Lalu tentang adiknya.

"…Ketika aku mendengarnya kembali, memang begitulah dunia shinobi." Ujar Kisame. Ia hanya dapat bercermin dengan masa lalunya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sedikitpun bahwa temannya, Itachi, adalah salah satu korban yang terlilit sisi lain dari sebuah desa dan ideologi.

Sasori memecah keheningan. Suara stoic-nya diseret dengan datar memecah sunyi. "…Ini bukan tempatku untuk berbicara, tapi…

Masyarakat awam memiliki pengetahuan yang terbatas. Tidak hanya akan dikucilkan, jika dibiarkan terus berlarut, adikmu…"

Deidara ternganga selagi danna-nya berkomentar. "Sulit dipercaya. 'Yang sepertimu' juga bisa menggunakan perasaan, ya danna?"

Tentu saja sang master berpikir hal demikian. Pengalaman adalah kelebihan Deidara. Tidak hanya dalam seni, tapi juga kehidupan. Segala kepahitan telah dirasakan manusia boneka ini. Bagaimanapun juga hanya satu yang diharapkan oleh Sasori dalam perjalanan mencari keabadiannya: keluarga. Tentu saja tak ada seorangpun yang tahu itu. Rasa pahit kehilangan orang tua, dan bagaimana ketidak berdayaan manusia pada akhirnya.

Sasori namun tidak mengerti. Ia tidak akrab dengan ideologi melindungi desa—walau bagaimanapun penderitaanmu. Jika desa harus dihancurkan demi tujuan—itu jauh lebih baik. Tapi ini…

Sasori hanya dapat berpikir dalam hening, 'Apa kedua pria ini tidak mengerti betapa berharganya sebuah keluarg?'

Naruto memperhatikan wajah serius, serta wajah berpikir semua rekan-rekannya. Ada apa ini? Keheningan macam apa ini?

"Naruto, kau dari klan Uzumaki, bukan?" Konan bertanya dari balik ruang bisu para anggota Akatsuki.

"Mm, ya." Jawab si pemuda. "Ada apa?"

"…Hanya bertanya."

Mereka kembali hening. Kakuzu masih terus menghitung uang di dalam kopernya; Hidan kembali membuka 'kitab suci' agamanya. Sasori nampak seperti mengheningkan cipta; dan Deidara kembali menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. Walau mereka beraktifitas seperti biasa, ada saja sekilas tatapan beku yang mereka tunjukkan tanpa sengaja.

Konan berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju sekumpulan bonsai pada tepian teras yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa. Disana Naruto dapat melihat beberapa yang terawat dengan sangat baik.

Kisame tidak melakukan apapun secara khusus kecuali melihat Itachi dan Naruto secara bergantian. Sedangkan satu-satunya sahabat Naruto yang berasal dari desanya kembali melanjutkan bacaan korannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kalian tahu, kalian tidak seburuk yang orang katakan."

Semuanya tertegun secara serentak.

Hanya, apa tujuan si 'pemula' ini sebenarnya dengan tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?

"Maksudku, lihat, walaupun kita adalah sekelompok ninja pelarian, teroris, pembantai, dan orang-orang yang tersisihkan, tapi kita juga hanyalah manusia.

Kalian sudah dengar bagaimana aku dan adikku menerima perlakuan penduduk desa. Aku sempat kecewa dan sedih. Tapi demi adikku, aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu terus. Aku harus melindunginya, bukan begitu?

Lalu, guruku datang dengan ribuan wawasan yang membuka cakrawala-ku. Dan sekarang,

Sekarang aku berada di organisasi paling diburu di seluruh penjuru dunia untuk membicarakan masa lalu menyakitkan, dan kalian semua tertegun; terpaku—kehilangan kata-kata setelah mendengarnya.

Sekelompok orang yang dikatakan sebagai penjahat-penjahat paling berbahaya di dunia…

Aku menyukai kalian semua."

Dengan senyumannya, Naruto menerima pandangan hening rekan-rekan seniornya.

|Bersambung|

**Profile**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki the Hermit AKA Kitsumen  
Village/Country: Konoha/Hi no Kuni  
Nin-Class: Jounin; ANBU; Missing-nin  
Nin-Specialty: Senpou; TajuuKagebunshin; Rasengan  
Age: 20  
Blood Type: AB  
Heights: 172 cm  
Wights: 70 kg  
Eyes: Ultramarine  
Hair: Messy-spiky blonde  
Family: One sister  
Characteristics: Hot-headed; easy-going  
Tendency: Ramen  
Likes: Little sister; little sister; little sister; little sister; Itachi; Hana; Akatsuki  
Dislikes: Injustice  
Hobby: Ramen  
Note: Expert Senpou-shinobi

**Profile**

Name: Itachi Uchiha the Traitor  
Village/Country: Ex-Konoha/Hi no Kuni  
Nin-Class: Jounin; ANBU Captain; Missing-nin  
Nin-Specialty: Doujutsu; Genjutsu; Fire element  
Age: 21  
Blood Type: A  
Heights: 173 cm  
Wights: 68 kg  
Eyes: Raven  
Hair: Smooth-long Raven  
Family: One brother  
Characteristics: Level-headed  
Tendency: Drown in reading  
Likes: Sasuke; Hana; Uzumaki Siblings  
Dislikes: -  
Hobby: Reading; Chess  
Note: Uchiha Prodigy

**Profile**

Name: Sasori of the Red Sand  
Village/Country: Ex-Suna/Kaze no Kuni  
Nin-Class: Special-Jounin; Missing-nin  
Nin-Specialty: Kugutsu; Poisons  
Age: Unspecified  
Blood Type: Unspecified  
Heights: 164 cm  
Wights: 23 kg  
Eyes: Deep Hazel  
Hair: Shaggy Vermillion  
Family: -  
Characteristics: Calm; Tacticful  
Tendency: Sleep for the rest of day (inside hiruko)  
Likes: The Aesthetic of Immortality  
Dislikes: Time; Fragility of Human  
Hobby: Human Skinning  
Note: Puppet Master

**AN**: Hai bertemu lagi. Agak sepi nih kayaknya. Bagaimana dengan pendekatan karakter Akatsuki-nya? Saya tahu mereka agak (coretsangatcoret) OoC, tapi itu dilakukan dengan suatu alasan.  
Lalu untuk menjawab pertanyaan, 'apakah Naruko akan melawan Naruto?'—jawabannya adalah 'YA'. Tapi alasannya harus saya rahasiakan. Silahkan masukan, saran, kritiknya. So see you in the next chapter.

Ps: Dan apakah pembaca ingin melihat beberapa NarutoxKonan? Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5: All Races to the Fate!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by EJC

"Aku melihat wanita cantik ketika sedang misi," Naruto, datang-datang membuka topik pembicaraan. "Ohhh, begitu cantik! Aku ingin mengajaknya ke hotel."

"Jika tidak berpenampilan menggoda, tidak akan ada pria yang akan menyewa pelacur, hm." Tukas Deidara, sarkas. "Bagi pria, kecantikan wamita adalah seni, hm. Tapi menurutku-"

"Tuan Sasori, ngomong-ngomong apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Naruto bertanya pada salah satu dari sahabat terdekatnya di Akatsuki.

"…Jangan menggangguku, Naruto."

"Ayolah katakan padaku!" Desaknya. "Aku tahu Deidara sering ke kota untuk mencari 'wanita'. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersamanya."

"Naruto," Sasori menutup buku bacaannya, melirik rekan terbarunya. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki pe*is."

"…Ah, maaf."

Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**Naruko: The Eye of the Storm**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Romance (menyusul)**

**Ch 5: All-race to the Fate!**

Suijin Tower, Amegakure.

"Orochimaru akan mengadakan penyerbuan terhadap Konoha. Hm."

Naruto terkejut; ia melirik rekan berambut pirangnya. Deidara membacakan isi dari gulungan pesan yang diantarkan seekor elang pribadi milik Sasori. Elang yang saat ini tengah bertengger pada stasiun pemberhentian para hewan kiriman milik Akatsuki telah basah kuyup oleh hujan badai di luar sana.

Hanya peraturan tidak tertulis; setiap anggota Akatsuki selalu membawa hewan pembawa pesan untuk mengirimkan kabar ataupun perkembangan terbaru kepada markas pusat. Jutsu 'penciptaan Astral'—jurus yang biasanya digunakan untuk menciptakan bayangan dari diri mereka terlalu memakan banyak chakra. Dan biasanya, hewan kurir ini digunakan hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak begitu mendesak sifatnya; seperti memberi kordinat lokasi atau kondisi para anggota saat ini.

Deidara berjalan dengan santai seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi di atas dunia ini.

"Aku tahu pria itu; salah satu dari Sannin. Mau apa dia ke Konoha?"

Menerima respon amukan dari sahabat dekatnya, Itachi angkat bicara. "…Dapat kuduga dia masih berniat menjatuhkan sandaime beserta Konoha setelah sekian lama,"

Naruto berniat memberikan pertanyaan kembali, tapi hentakan tawa dari Kisame menyumbat jalur suaranya. "He ha ha ha. Aku sampai lupa kalau loyalitasmu kepada desa tidak berkurang sedikitpun, Itachi. Walau kita sudah 'berteman' atau semacamnya."

Itachi memilih diam. Dia tidak suka memperpanjang perdebatan jika dianggap tidak perlu. Dan ini adalah salah satunya. "Tolong bacakan kelanjutannya, Deidara."

"Karena kau memintanya dengan manis, baiklah, hm." Deidara menyeruput kopi paginya. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, diantara kita semua, danna adalah satu-satunya anggota yang memiliki mata-mata pada setiap desa.

Yang satu ini datang dari bidak kepercayaannya. Kabuto dari desa Oto. Hm."

"Oto? Nama konyol apa itu?"

"Itu desa yang didirikan Orochimaru, Kisame." Itachi melirik temannya. "Aku yakin tuan Sasori sudah pernah menjelaskannya kepada kita."

"…Disini tertulis, Orochimaru akan menyerang Konoha dengan menggunakan kekuatan tambahan para shinobi dari Suna. Hm! Orochimaru bahkan telah membunuh Yondaime Kazekage, dan menyamar menjadi yang bersangkutan! Saat ini keberadaan Orochimaru sekali ada di Suna.

Ini baru megejutkan, hm.

Waktu dan tempat penyerangannya… Ujian chuunin." Deidara memperhatikan raut tegang Naruto, dan Itachi yang namun jauh lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana, kalau kalian mau pergi masih ada kesempatan. Hm."

Ini bukan gaya Deidara untuk mementingkan orang, tapi jika salah satu desa utama mengalami kegoyahan itu hanya akan berdampak pada sumber pemasokan ke organisasi Akatsuki. Dan jika tidak ada uang, dia tidak akan bisa menyewa pelacur lagi (belum lagi Kakuzu yang rewel soal uang). Dan jika tidak bisa menyewa pelacur, salah satu pilihan mendesak hanya wanita bernama Konan. Dan itu tidak mungkin. Deidara masih belum ingin mati di tangan Pain.

Jadi, yaah… Lakukan yang ingin dilakukan. Salah satu moto 'seni' milik Deidara.

"Aku pergi." Naruto berbalik ke Itachi. "Satu Akatsuki saja sudah cukup. Jika saja… jika saja sandaime berhasil dijatuhkan Orochimaru, kedatangan Akatsuki akan menjadi isyarat kalau 'orang' itu belum bisa melakukan sesuatu sesuai kehendaknya. Akatsuki akan selalu memperhatikan mereka!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. 'Jiji…!'

"Tidak. Aku pergi.

Yang Danzo cemaskan adalah keberadaanku—aku dan sharingan-ku."

"Aku mengerti. Sepertinya kalian akan segera pergi, Itachi, Naruto."

"Tampaknya begitu, nona Konan." Itachi melirik seniornya yang berdiri di perbatasan antara pintu ruang santai dan lorong utama.

"Aku tidak keberatan—Pain 'pun begitu. Namun perjalanan ke Konoha memakan waktu lebih dari 10 hari dengan kecepatan biasa dan berkemah untuk malam harinya.

Ketika kalian sampai, kemungkinan besar Konoha sudah rata menjadi tanah."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan buat menjadi lima hari." Ucap Naruto dengan keyakinan yang datang entah darimana. Apakah dia, sekali saja, pernah berpikir menggunakan otaknya?

Tidak.

"…Baiklah. Kalian dilepastugaskan secara berkala selama dua minggu. Dan Naruto," Konan menatap Naruto untuk sementara. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia cari dari wajahnya. "Ikut aku sebentar."

Si pemuda berlari, mengejar Konan dari belakangnya. "Naruto, kita akan segera berangkat secepatnya." Ujar Itachi.

"Aku tahu. Ini tidak akan lama!"

-o0o-

Konoha, sehari sebelum dimulainya ujian chuunin.

Naruko tersadar dari tidur siangnya. Tubuhnya terasa gerah, namun keringat menyenangkan mengalir pada satu sisi pipi. Ia melirik udara di atasnya. Firasatnya memanggil…

Perasaan apa ini?

'_**Badai akan datang, anak ayam.'**_

'_Badai? Apa maksudmu, pengidap 'raja singa'?'_

Kyuubi tidak menjawab selama kurang lebih dua detik. Julukan itu tidak bisa dibantah. Kesadarannya—chakra utamanya berada di tubuh si abang. Dan di tubuh kecil nan rapuh ini hanya tersisakan 1/9 saja. 1/9 saja, demi Rokudo Sennin yang murah hati!

Menyedihkan memang. Bisa apa dia hanya dengan 'satu ekor'? Menghancurkan gunung? Tentu saja. Tapi itu terdengar terlalu remeh jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan kesembilan ekornya sekaligus. Dan kyuubi tidak suka setengah-setengah.

Untuk menyempurnakan kekesalannya, yondaime bahkan sampai tidak memerlukan kekkai dengan berlapis-lapis segel untuk mengurungku di tubuh yang satu ini, bisiknya. Kau menghinaku, yondaime!

Dimana harga diriku?

'_**Jaga kata-katamu. **_

_**Kau mau tahu kenapa kau merasakan 'firasat' barusan secara tiba-tiba?'**_

'_Kau tahu sesuatu, sepertinya. Katakan padaku.'_

"_**Chakra-ku yang lain tengah beresonansi dengan 'diriku' yang berada disini. Ada sesuatu yang sedang dilakukan oleh kakakmu.**_

_**Apapun itu, tidak membuat si bocah Naruto tenang sedikitpun.'**_

'_Apa kakak dalam bahaya?'_

'…_**Mana kutahu. Yang jelas, guncangan tidak pasti pada diri kakakmu menandakan datangnya badai dalam waktu dekat ini. Khu khu khu, aku penasaran apakah itu kiranya.'**_

Lepas dari sisi liarnya, Naruko jatuh kedalam keheningan.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Naruko mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang menyender tepat pada pohon di depan Naruko menampilkan raut datar. "Tidak… M-mimpi buruk,

Eh, daritadi kau memerhatikanku tidur ya! Dasar, si mesum penyendiri ini!"

Sasuke jujur saja sedang tidak minat beradu pendapat. "…Jangan asal tuduh, dasar bodoh.

Tapi, memang benar juga…"

"Apanya!"

"…Tidak ada."

"Kutanya sekali lagi ya! Apanya!"

"Kh… Baiklah, baiklah! Aku mengerti, dasar pemaksa barbar." Sasuke yang melihat keadaan telah bertambah panas dengan terangkatnya bokutou milik si gadis lebih memilih berdamai dari apapun pilihan yang ia punya. Pedang kayu itu sangat menyakitkan dan menyiksa. "…Hanya, kau tampak begitu damai ketika tertidur."

Dengan wajah meronanya, Naruko berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia kalap, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Baru kali ini dia kehilangan kata-kata dihadapan Sasuke. "Ap-ap-apa yang…"

"Hei, sudah bangun Naruko!" Kali ini Kiba berjalan dengan riang bersama Akamaru dan Hayate disampingnya. Suara ramahnya yang ramai mengalihkan wajah membara Naruko dengan segera.

Mereka menggendong masing-masing satu tas plastik besar yang nampaknya berisikan minuman-minuman karbonat dan cemilan-cemilan. "Nih! Karena kau tertidur begitu saja setelah latihan, Hayate-sensei memutuskan untuk menrtaktir kita.

Sepertinya traktiran kali ini berkatmu."

Naruko menoleh ke arah sensei-nya. Pria itu tersenyum begitu bersahabat. "Uhuk uhuk. Anggap saja selamatan karena tim kita telah berhasil melewati seleksi untuk ujian chuunin."

"Yayyy! _Arigato_, sensei! Sensei adalah yang terbaik." Naruko memeluk senseinya yang hanya tersenyum santai dan lepas.

Dengan cepat Naruko menyenderkan bokutou-nya, dan merampas plastik yang berada di tangan Kiba. "Hei, Mr. Potato punyaku!" seru Kiba.

"7UP-ku," Sasuke berdiri, dan melengkapi mereka bertiga yang mulai berebutan makanan.

Tim 7 menghabiskan jatah traktiran dari Hayate dengan cepat. Kiba banyak menghabiskan cemilan-cemilan seperti potato chips dan daging kering; Sasuke kebanyakan minum (makanya dia itu beseran orangnya, pikir Naruko), sementara si gadis sendiri mencomot semua yang dapat dia lihat, ambil, dan telan.

Hayate mungkin adalah satu-satunya manusia normal dari kelompok ini menyangkut makanan. Sudah jarang makan, minumpun juga begitu—sekali lagi Naruko yang menandai ini. Kali ini saja dia hanya menyeruput susu beruang kalengannya. Yaah, seperti orang sakit begitulah—persis dengan penampilannya.

Setelah beres semuanya (ludes), ketiga murid Hayate duduk berjejer di bawah dedaunan yang membuat segalanya di sekitar mereka menjadi rindang. Tidak panas dan juga tidak dingin. Pas. Suhu yang pas, langit biru juga mendukung nuansa keakraban diantara mereka.

Ini adalah spot favorit Tim 7. Training ground sebelah barat yang menjadi perbatasan antara dataran tinggi Konoha dan desa-desa kecil dibawahnya.

"Uhuk uhuk. Kalian telah menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat signifikan. Aku sangat senang dan bangga." Ujar Hayate. "Ini adalah kesempatan pertamaku menjadi dosen pembimbing—karena selama ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai toku-jo (Jounin dengan keahlian spesifik)." Hayate tidak ingin berbicara mengenai dirinya yang merupakan salah satu dari tim ANBU sedikitpun. Itu lebih baik untuk mereka.

"Tadi pagi aku menerima surat dari sandaime. Uhuk uhuk. Kalian mau tahu apa isinya?" Tanyanya, yang dibalas cepat dengan anggukan jinak para murid. "Tim 7 dinyatakan sebagai tim terbaik dari seluruhnya sepuluh tim yang lulus akademi tahun ini. Selamat! Uhuk uhuk."

Naruko menepuk tangan Kiba, keduanya nampak begitu bersemangat dan gembira. Si gadis juga tidak lupa; ia kemudian menggaet pundak Sasuke dengan erat.

"Masih banyak yang ingin kuajarkan pada kalian—tapi, kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Karena besok adalah awal dari saat-saat yang menentukan bagi kalian. Uhuk uhuk.

Naruko, kau adalah satu-satunya pengayun pedang dari luar klan yang mampu menari hingga fase ketujuh dari Shinken no Mai hanya dalam waktu 11 bulan. Itu mengejutkan. Orang-orang klan 'pun hampir tidak ada yang mampu menguasainya dalam setahun. Tapi kau dapat menari dengan sangat gemulai dan indah. Unsur air juga sangat mendukung keefisienanmu sebagai ninja medis. Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat dimana kau menunjukkan tarian dan 'taring' cantikmu secara bersamaan dengan serius. 'Mawar' dari Konoha, buat aku jauh lebih bangga lagi padamu, ya.

Kiba. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku telah salah mengira jika kau adalah penyerang brutal yang selalu berpikir belakangan. Ternyata kau adalah petarung yang paling tenang dalam tim ini. Kau juga selalu bertarung dengan melindungi 'sesuatu' sebagai pikiran utama; itu mengagumkan. Kau dan Akamaru adalah kombinasi yang sangat sempurna dan jarang kutemui. Aku harap kau sukses dalam menguasai elemen tanahmu, dan teruslah bertarung dengan kepala dingin maka tak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikan taring kembar Konoha. Uhuk uhuk.

Dan, Sasuke. Dari kedua temanmu, kaulah petarung paling lihai. Baik dari segi kecerdasan, ninjutsu, dan juga taijutsu. Kau merupakan perwujudan dari kata 'Uchiha elit'. Kau mengutamakan presisi dan serangan mematikan ketimbang apapun. Tapi sayangnya, kekuatanmu terlalu dikendalikan oleh emosi dan ambisi. Seperti kataku tadi, kau adalah petarung terbaik dari grup kecil ini. Namun, lihatlah kebelakangmu. Kau memiliki Naruko dan Kiba. Selalu. Dan jangan pernah lupa, kalau sebenarnya kalian bertiga tidak pernah sendiri.

Aku percaya. Kalian bertiga pasti menjadi chuunin."

-o0o-

Suijin Tower, God Channel – God Chamber.

Naruto tidak tahu, apa tujuan si 'nona malaikat' ini menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Bukan karena dia tidak nyaman berada di dekat Konan, tapi bangunan ini selalu bisa membuat Naruto merasa ragu. Lihatlah ini untuk contohnya; kabel selang macam apa ini?—aku bisa melihat selang chakra seperti ini mengaliri seisi gedung.

Apakah bangunan ini adalah makhluk hidup? Atau ada sesuatu didalam menara ini?

Terlepas dari itu, Naruto juga penasaran dengan sosok wanita misterius dihadapannya ini.

Tubuh tinggi, lalu lekukan nyata pada dada dan bokong, lalu wajahnya juga diatas rata-rata. Hanya saja dengan make-up serta piercing pada bawah bibirnya menciptakan kesan pemberontak. Berontak untuk apa?—ini membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dengan jati diri Konan.

Dia ingin memulai percakapan, tapi sayangnya tak bisa membuka satupun topik yang terdengar menarik. Naruto juga tidak tahu apa kesukaan Konan. Disamping wanita ini selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar, hm, benar juga, aku tak tahu apapun tentang dirinya. Aku juga yakin hanya satu-dua orang Akatsuki yang tahu satu-dua hal mengenai Konan.

'Apa yang kupikirkan. Ini bukan gayaku untuk menguntit masa lalu orang lain!'

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk berbicara padaku, Naruto Namikaze."

Konan berhenti, membalikkan wajah sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Naruto dialin pihak belum bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia tidak berniat untuk membiarkan identitas aslinya diketahui—ataupun membawa-bawa nama sang ayah. Tapi bagaiamanapun juga, nama Minato sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi seluruh orang untuk mengidentifikasi putra dan putri dari Kushina Uzumaki.

"…Aku cuma ingin mencairkan suasana."

Mereka berdua saling tatap. Tak ada keraguan dari tatapan keduanya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Disini selalu hujan, dan akan selalu begitu. Sedikit matahari yang kau bawa takkan berpengaruh banyak."

"…Apa masalahmu?" Naruto melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Namun ia tidak kesal, hanya merasa heran. "Katakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa mengganti lelucon."

Naruto tak mendapat balasan. Konan hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap sepasang mata biru dalam itu.

Di tengah lorong redup ini dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Konan; ini pertama kalinya Naruto harus berpikir keras untuk melelehkan es. "Hei, katakan sesuatu. Apa ini tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?

Kencan di lorong gelap, eh? Tidak buruk juga 'sih, tapi aku lebih-"

"Katakan, Naruto," Konan mulai melangkah maju ke arah si pemuda. Ia berhenti tepat setengah meter dihadapan Naruto."Bagaimana Ame menurutmu?"

Hah? Ingin mengajak ngobrol akhirnya? "Sayang disini hujan. Aku yakin tempat ini akan menarik jika tidak terlalu sering—hei, kau kenapa?"

Melihat Konan yang merunduk tiba-tiba, Naruto berhenti. "…Benar. Kau bukan 'dirinya'. Apa yang kupikirkan?" Akhirnya si wanita dewasa menatap Naruto. "'Langit ini menangis akan dosa manusia'. 'Aku tahu ini tidak cukup, tapi tidak ada yang disayangkan. Untuk merubah sesuatu, kita harus mengambil langkah. Maka awan mendung 'pun akan tertiup angin sehingga terbawa jauh.'

Itu adalah jawaban yang ingin kudengar darimu."

"…Jangan berharap banyak dariku, Konan. Aku bukan sastrawan." Wanita berambut biru tua mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari bahwa dia memang belum terlalu sering berbicara dengan pemuda dihadapanya ini. Kata 'Konan' yang diucapkannya itu terdengar begitu asing namun begitu familiar juga di telinganya.

Konan kembali menatap kedua mata biru milik Naruto. Namun membatalkan tiap niatnya untuk terus berbicara. "…Ikut aku. Ketua ingin bicara denganmu."

Akhirnya mereka memasuki satu ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong ini. Tidak begitu terang, tapi ruangan yang mereka masuki itu memiliki penerangan yang cukup. Tapi Naruto mencium bau kelembaban dari sana. Dibanding menyapa, dia… "Ruangan ini harus pakai kamper,"

"Selamat datang, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Menyadari jati diri sosok dihadapannya, Naruto tersenyum. "_Osu_, ketua." Dengan gaya khasnya, ia menyapa balik.

"…Kita persingkat yang tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau akan menuju ke Konoha saat ini." Naruto mengangguk, Pain melanjutkan. "Aku punya sedikit pertanyaan untukmu.

Apa tujuanmu bergabung bersama kami?"

"Dengan jujur?" Tanya Naruto. Kali ini Pain yang memberikan satu anggukan kecil. "…Aku membutuhkan tempat bernaung diluar desa. Lagipula, aku menyukai berkumpul bersama teman. Lalu satu tujuan lagi, memulihkan nama Itachi.

Itu cukup?"

Pain melirik Konan dan wanita itu mengangguk. "…Kau kenal dengan Jiraiya sang Sannin?

Jawab dengan jujur."

Untuk sesaat Naruto berpikir. Apakah tidak apa, memberitahukan ini?—Aku sama sekali tidak tahu orang seperti apa Pain ini. Apakah dia sama seperti rekan-rekan lainnya? Atau malah sebaliknya.

Aku harus mengambil keputusan secara cermat. "Apa pentingnya informasi tersebut bagi ketua?"

Pain menusukkan matanya pada Naruto. "Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak memiliki dendam apapun pada Jiraiya-sensei. Aku hanya sekedar ingin memastikannya."

Naruto terkejut. "Jiraiya-sensei? Mungkinkah,

Mungkinkah kau orang bernama 'Nagato' itu?"

"Sesuai dugaanku, sensei menceritakannya." Pain melangkah sedikit ke depan. "Bisa kusimpulkan bahwa kau hampir mengetahui semua informasi mengenai 'Nagato'?"

"Tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga. Sennin mesum hanya bilang kalau dulu dia punya murid-murid pendahulu yang menghilang entah kemana.

Salah satu yang disebutkannya adalah Nagato."

"Itu saja, Naruto. Maaf menghalangi perjalananmu." Pain memejamkan mata, dan memutar balik tubuhnya. "…Jangan khawatir. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kita adalah jalan 'netral'.

Konan antarkan Naruto kembali. Kita tidak boleh menghalangi jalannya."

"Terima kasih, ketua."

Naruto berdiri dalam diam, ketika melihat ketua organisasinya berjalan menjauh. Konan menunggu disampingnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Kita akan kembali." Konan menghimbau junior-nya dari pintu menuju lorong gelap tadi.

Saat ini Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia yakin, bertanya langsung kepada pria bernama 'Pain' ini juga tidak akan mempermulus acaranya untuk mengetahui sosok Nagato lebih jauh dari ini.

Karena menurut observasi Naruto terhadap sensei-nya, Jiraiya, pria itu menaruh harapan besar kepada Nagato. Walau ia juga mengatakan hal demikian pada ayah dan diriku juga, tapi sepertinya Sennin mesum memiliki satu ikatan lebih dengan pria bernama Pain ini.

"…Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan memikirkan itu terlalu lama."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan berjingkrak-jingkrak ke arah Konan berdiri dengan riang. "_Ne ne_, nona Konan. Kenapa kau selalu bisa menebak pikiranku?

Mungkinkah kau ini seorang _magician—_seperti orang di barat sana?"

"Sangat konyol, Naruto." Konan tidak ingin meladeni omong kosong ini. Sama sekali.

Cemberut kesal, Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan. Masih selagi keduanya berjalan, Naruto menyalip si wanita dan berdiri dihadapannya. "Baiklah kita lupakan obrolan tidak penting itu. Tapi,

Tapi ada sesuatu yang kepikiran olehku. Kau bukan pacar atau istri Pain itu, 'kan?"

"Hentikan obrolan tidak penting. Aku yakin aku mendengarmu bicara itu beberapa detik yang lalu." Konan kini juga berhenti, menatap balik tatapan mata biru Naruto dengan sepasang mata violet miliknya.

"Hee, Konan. Aku ingin melihat senyummu. Boleh?"

"Aku penasaran, apakah kau pernah sekali saja membicarakan topik yang penitng, Naruto?"

Si pemuda terkejut, raut shock diberikannya. "Ap…! Ini penting! 40% dari total populasi penduduk di dunia mati karena tidak pernah tersenyum! (bohong)."

Naruto menunjuk wajahnya, dan tersenyum lebar dengan menampakkan barisan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Lihat. Seperti ini!"

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa diduga oleh Naruto, Konan terkejut. Sepasang matanya yang dihiasi dengan mascara murni yang tebal bergetar karena tak sanggup berkata apapun melalui mulutnya.

Naruto memperhatikannya. "Hei, kau baik Konan?" Dia menyentuh bahu si wanita.

Wajah itu, memang tak salah lagi. Wajah itu, sepasang mata itu, senyum itu, dan rambut itu. Konan menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan. Astaga, apa yang kulakukan?—Me-menangis? Kenapa pada saat seperti ini aku teringat dengan 'dirinya'?

Tapi, aku seperti melihat 'Yahiko' dari dalam diri pemuda ini. Semuanya yang dimilikinya. Sifat konyolnya juga hampir serupa. Sifatnya. Yang lebih penting, tawa ramah dan bersahabat itu. Oh, Yahiko…

"Hei, m-maaf. Kau benar-benar tidak suka tersenyum, ya?" Naruto sedikit memberikan guncangan pada kedua bahu Konan. Ketika wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia berusaha sekuat munkgin menjaga ekspresi tenangnya.

"Ya, aku sangat membenci 'senyuman' Naruto.

Kau punya masalah dengan itu?"

"T-tidak! Tidak sama sekali!" Merasakan aura suasana sudah tidak nyaman, Naruto lebih memilih mundur daripada di perutnya tercipta lubang angin akibat tusukan tombak kertas.

"Naruto…" Tepat ketika si pemuda hendak keluar dari dalam lorong, Konan mengimbaunya. "Kumohon, jangan 'memberikanku' senyuman itu lagi."

Naruto tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia tidak mengerti. Jika ada satu hal yang menyenangkan di atas dunia ini, itu adalah sebuah senyuman. Walau separah apapun hidupmu, tetaplah tersenyum dan tertawa. Dengan tawa, masalah memang tak terselesaikan. Namun hatimu akan terasa lapang, dan siap untuk kembali maju.

Ia melirik Konan di dalam kegelapan. Matanya bersinar violet dari dalam sana. Apa yang tersembunyi dari dalamnya sorotan itu? Apa yang ia simpan di dasar palung hatinya?

Naruto tidak menganggap Konan sebagai wanita rapuh. Tapi, jika melihat wanita seperti itu dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain memikirkan adiknya nun jauh disana.

Si pemuda melirik ke atasnya, ke arah jendela menuju langit mendung berguntur.

'Naruko, jangan pernah berhenti tersenyum.

Kakak mohon padamu.'

Naruto mengambil topeng rubah berwarna merah dari balik mantel besar Akatsuki-nya. Dengan topeng inilah ia mendapatkan julukan (nama) Kitsumen—si topeng rubah. Tak ada yang tahu jati dirinya dibalik topeng tersebut kecuali seluruh anggota organisasinya.

Yang lawannya tahu, Si topeng rubah adalah seorang pertapa shinobi yang sangat lihai dalam mengendalikan energi alam. Senpou yang tak terkalahkan dan juga stamina tanpa tanding itu mungkin hanya bisa disaingi oleh Kisame Hoshigaki, pria yang memiliki chakra bijuu dalam dirinya.

Rambutnya tertiup-tiup oleh angin sore hari dengan langit mendung di atas sana yang terus bergemuruh murka. Naruto menyusul Itachi yang telah berdiri pada lantai terbawah dari menara Suijin.

Udara sekitar mereka gelap; tak ada seorangpun yang melintas. Angin beku menciptakan uap dingin dihadapan mereka. Namun ini adalah tanda bahwa sepasang 'hantu' lainnya dari pasukan 'Tuhan' telah mulai bergerak.

Naruto mengenakan topi sakkat-nya yang terbuat dari serpihan-serpihan bambu. Ia mengangkat jarinya ke pinggiran topi, memperlihatkan cincin bertuliskan huruf kanji '_mirai_'—masa depan. "Ayo, Itachi.

Kita beri salam pada Danzo dan Orochimaru."

|Bersambung|

**Profile**

Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
Village/Country: Konoha/Hi no Kuni  
Nin-Class: Genin  
Nin-Specialty(s): Ninjutsu; Nin-tools acrobatics; Fire elements  
Age: 13  
Blood Type: O  
Heights: 154 cm  
Weights: 51 kg  
Eyes: Dark  
Hair: Chicken-butt Raven  
Family: One brother (Missing-nin)  
Characteristics: Stuborn; Hard-worker; Dilligent  
Tendency: Relentless hatred against certain someone  
Likes: Nothing in particular  
Dislikes: Sweet cakes; Itachi Uchiha  
Hobby: Trainings, gardening  
Note: The Lone Survivor of Uchiha's Massacre; Considered genius  
Theme-song (Recommended): Heaven – Angel & Airwaves

**Profile**

Name: Kiba Inuzuka  
Village/Country: Konoha/Hi no Kuni  
Nin-Class: Genin  
Nin-Specialty(s): Taijutsu; Human-beast Combination; Tracking  
Age: 13  
Blood Type: B  
Heights: 156 cm  
Weights: 54 kg  
Eyes: Charcoal Black  
Hair: Messy-brunette  
Family: Mother; One sister  
Characteristics: Easy-going; Friendly  
Tendency: Cuddle, bathe, eat, sleep with the dogs  
Likes: Akamaru; Team 7  
Dislikes: Theories, Being alone  
Hobby: Dogs walking; Dogs feeding; Dogs training; Hang-out with Team  
Note: Did we have mentioned that he loves dog?  
Theme-song (Recommended): Don't Stop Dancing – Creed

**Profile**

Name: Hayate Gekkou  
Village/Country: Konoha/Hi no Kuni  
Nin-Class: Jounin; Special-jounin; ANBU  
Nin-Specialty(s): Gekkouryuu kenjutsu; Kagebunshin  
Age: 27  
Blood Type: O  
Heights: 176 cm  
Weights: 72 kg  
Eyes: Black  
Hair: Straight Ebony  
Family: Wife  
Characteristics: Laid-back; Cheerful; Friendly  
Tendency: Coughing; and coughing  
Likes: Team 7; Yugao Uzuki  
Dislikes: Rats; Moonless nights  
Hobby: Teaching Gekkouryuu to certain someone  
Note: Have a really bad diseases (?)  
Theme-song (Recommended): Photograph - Nickelback

**AN:** Hayoo, apa mau tambah lagi NaruKonan-nya? Untuk yang nunggu NarukoSasu atau NarukoKiba, tolong sabar sebentar lagi ya. Juga yang ingin melihat NarukoReverseHarem. Sebentar lagi! Tidak mungkin saya menelantarkan plot-nya seperti sampah begitu aja kan? Lagian, tujuan fic ini adalah memang untuk coretmengviolatecoret Naruko dengan banyak pria. Lol. Call me big PERV-asshole, but lemme get it straight! I'm a REVOLUSIONER, ja ja ja ja! Spread moar loves to Naruko!

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruko, saya akan nge-post chapter dua dari Book Wind yang berisikan lemon explicit AsumaxNaruko. Upload **dimajukan! **Malam nanti pukul 10-an, silahkan dicek yuk. Enjoy!

Yup ketemu lagi dengan saya disini. Hm, apakah saya mencium ketertarikan pembaca lebih pada fic ini? Tercermin dari banyaknya 'hits' pada traffic-nya. Syukurlah. Tapi jangan ragu untuk ngasih tau saya, ada kekurangan dibagian mananya fic ini. Apakah kurang diksi, atau mau lebih banyak interaksi melalui dialog?

Hm, senangnya makin banyak yang baca. Salam untuk pembaca baru, dan teruslah membaca fic ini sampai akhir semuanya. Spesial untuk Kuronebi Kuro Hyuuga, pembaca setia saya dari dulu. Im The Hurted man, dwidobechan, Scythe of Shinigami, By-U, Khairi, Tachibana ikki ciellers, dan namikze nakato. Yang pasti, fic ini terus berjalan berkat kalian semua readers, dan terutama reviewers TANPA terkecuali sedikitpun.

Nah, untuk menunjukkan apresiasi saya, silahkan pembaca sampaikan momen2 apa yang ingin pembaca lihat untuk saat ini dari karakter2 yang ada?

Thank you and see you soon on the next chapter. Bye bye.

EJC


	6. Chapter 6: Chuunin Exams, Trust

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by EJC

"Uhuk uhuk. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa, Naruko." Ucap Hayate, menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan untuk menahan batuknya. "Ehhm. Tapi aku menghargai kebaikanmu untuk mengantarku pulang."

Naruko sebenarnya hanya ingin tahu, mengapa penyakit sensei-nya ini tidak sembuh-sembuh juga. "Tapi, sensei-"

"Hayate-san," Seorang wanita berparas ayu, berambut hitam sepunggung, berkulit putih merona, dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna gelap menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yugao," Hayate tersenyum ramah. Ketika perempuan itu berhenti disebelah pembimbing Tim 7, Hayate memperkenalkannya. "Naruko, ini istriku, Yugao Gekkou."

…

Naruko merasakannya dengan jelas. Suara retak yang berasal dari salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Dia membeku. Dia membeku menjadi patung ditempat dengan seketika.

Siapa yang mengira pria ini sudah memiliki istri?

**Naruko: The Eye of the Storm**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Romance (menyusul)**

**Ch 6: Chuunin Exam – Trust**

Ujian Chuunin dibagi menjadi tiga + satu seksi. Tiga yang pertama adalah babak penyisihan untuk menyaring peserta seminim mungkin untuk tampil pada turnamen terbuka pada hari akhir dari tes ini.

Ujian pertama yang harus para genin tahun ini laksanakan adalah tes tertulis seperti biasa.

Tim 7 tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti. Sasuke begitu pintar; walau berada jauh, Kiba dapat mengandalkan Akamaru untuk membisikkan jawaban padanya dari kertas ujian milik Sasuke. Mereka sudah sepakat sebelumnya. Kiba memang tidak sepintar Sasuke—apalagi Naruko. Tapi karena sebelumnya mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini. Sasuke tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali.

Naruko, oh Naruko yang begitu beruntung. Ketika ia mengambil nomor loot, ia mendapatkan bangku yang sama persis di sebelah Sasuke. Dia bisa menyontek dengan leluasa.

TAPI.

Tapi pandangan para penguji tidak bagus. Ada satu-dua penguji yang khusus memelototinya. Terutama si kepala penguji, Ibiko Morino dan satu lagi pria yang tidak dapat dikenali oleh Naruko.

'Grr, kenapa mereka terus melihat ke arah sini!' Bisiknya di dalam hati.

Sasuke melirik sahabat yang berada disebelahnya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan tindak tanduk Naruko. Tenang sedikit, bodoh! Kalau kau terus gelisah seperti itu, jangankan mengganti tatapan, malah mungkin penguji lain akan melirikmu juga!

Sasuke ingin meneriakkan kata-katanya tersebut pada Naruko. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Dia berencana untuk menyelesaikan matematika payah ini dengan cepat, dan menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk memperlihatkannya pada Naruko nanti.

Kita lihat sebentar ke arah teman-teman Naruko lainnya,

Shino dari klan Aburame menggunakan kemampuan serangga-serangganya jikalau ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain dikarenakan sulitnya soal ujian.

Shikamaru dan Chouji yang berasal dari klan Nara juga Akimichi sepertinya santai-santai saja. Si gemuk memang kesulitan, tapi Naruko tahu Shikamaru adalah anak yang pintar. Si brengsek itu! Beraninya bertingkah remeh dengan tidur pulas di dalam kelas!—Naruko mengepalkan tangannya, berjanji akan memukul kepala si pemalas itu nanti.

Tenten, sahabat perempuan paling dekat yang dimiliki oleh Naruko dengan lihai menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Selagi memberikan bantuan pada Rock Lee, rekannya yang duduk beberapa bangku didepannya. Ia menggunakan bantuan peralatan optik di langit-langit ruangan untuk memberitahukan Lee.

Neji Hyuuga, si jenius juga tidak kesulitan.

Kiba sepertinya juga sedang asik-asiknya menyuruh Akamaru memberitahukannya jawaban dari kertas milik Sasuke.

Uuuh, perhatikan mereka hei, para penguji! Mereka semua memberitahukan jawaban dan sedang mencontek. Kenapa kalian malah melihatku terus!

Semakin kalap, Naruko menampilkan wajah rubah yang sudah lama tidak diperlihatkannya. 'Ga-gawat ini… Bagaimana ini!'

"N-Naruko-chan…"

Mendengar suara panggilan itu, Naruko melirik ke sebelahnya. 'Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali! Hinata!'

Gadis pendiam ini sedari tadi disebelahku rupanya. Keberadaannya terlalu halus seperti hantu.

Hinata mencoba memperlihatkan jawabannya pada Naruko. Si gadis berambut pirang berpikir kalau temannya yang satu ini memang sangat baik, tapi… Naruko melirik ke arah penguji. Pengawas yang memperhatikannya bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat! Dasar sial, kalian!

Dua kali lipat! Ayolah, berikan aku kelonggaran sedikit! Ingin sekali rasanya ia menunjukkan 'jari tengah'-nya kepada mereka semua.

"Hi-Hinata-chan… Lebih baik jangan," Bisiknya dengan sangat berhati-hati. "Kalau ketahuan, kita akan diusir. Kau lihat berapa banyak yang diusir paksa daritadi, 'kan?"

Hinata nampak tersadarkan. "Lagipula… Aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku tahu, 'kok."

Sasuke menepuk wajahnya dari sisi yang lain. 'Payah sekali kebohonganmu, Naruko~!'

"…B-baik, Naruko-chan… Maafkan aku," Jawab si gadis manis.

'Grrrr, awas penguji-penguji itu! Aku akan menghajar mereka kalau bisa!'

"Waktunya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!" Ibiki Morino bersorak dari muka kelas. "Aku tidak akan mentolerir siapapun yang masih mencoba mencontek di depan mata kami! Sudah kukatakan sedaritadi, jika kalian ninja, 'LAKUKAN' dengan cara yang terhormat!"

Keringat dingin Naruko mengalir. Bagaimana ini. Kertasku kosong semua. Sasuke,_ teme_! Perlihatkan padaku kertasmu itu_-ttebane_!

"Aku juga sudah bilang, jika satu orang dari kalian gagal, maka tim kalian akan gagal secara keseluruhan!"

Orang gila! Apa-apaan itu!, Naruko berdesis di dalam hatinya.

'Naruko…' Sasuke melirik rekan perempuannya. Meskipun ia berada didekatnya, ia tidak bisa membantunya sedikitpun. Jika ia perlihatkan kertasnya, tidak ada jaminan para penguji tidak akan menyadarinya. Tapi jika ini dibiarkan, mereka satu tim akan gagal…

Sasuke menajamkan matanya, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan!'

'Naruko!' Kali ini Kiba yang melirik Naruko. Ia mengencangkan kepalannya di atas meja. Kiba memang menyadari bahwa dirinya bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh dari Naruko. Mungkin. Tapi karena ada Akamaru, ia memiliki keuntungan disini. 'Jangan menyerah, Naruko! Kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri!

Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri!'

Seolah pikiran mereka bersinkronisasi menjadi satu, Naruko seperti merasakan bisikan teman-temannya. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke; pemuda itu mengangguk. Kemudian ke arah Kiba. Meskipun hanya melalui sebatas lirikan mata, ia melihat Kiba dan Akamaru juga mengangguk yakin ke arahnya.

Naruko menepuk kedua pipi lembutnya yang berhiaskan tiga baris tanda lahir pada masing-masing sisi. 'Apa yang kulakukan, 'sih!

Aku adalah Naruko Uzumaki! Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku! Apalagi kertas terkutuk ini!'

Naruko mulai mengerjakan semua soal itu. Dia sendiri pun terkejut—bagaimana dia bisa lancar mengerjakannya secara tiba-tiba.

Apakah dia memang sepintar ini; ataukah pertanyaan ini hanya untuk anak tk sebenarnya?

Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak akan gugur disini!

"Waktu selesai! Balik lembar jawaban kalian, dan biarkan kami memungutnya nanti." Ibiki tersenyum, terutama ke arah gadis berambut emas sepunggung. Melihat semangat dari putri sang hokage ke-empat, itu mengingatkan Ibiki kepada kakaknya. Naruto Uzumaki si pemuda badung. Pemuda yang membuat gebrakan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Pada akhirnya, kakaknya tidak berhasil menjawab keseluruhan pertanyaan itu. Tapi sepertinya adiknya melakukan sebisanya, sekuat tenaganya. Sangat bagus, sangat bagus.

Walau sudah mendekati akhir, dia tidak pernah menyerah dan terus mengerjakannya.

"Ini adalah ujian kekompakkan." Jelas Ibiki dari hadapan mereka semua. "Ini dilakukan untuk menguji kesungguhan hati dan kepercayaan kalian terhadap anggota grup.

Singkat kata, aku disini mengakui kemampuan berkelompok kalian karena sudah melewati berbagai macam ancaman dan tetap setia sampai akhir meskipun kalian tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa.

Selamat bagi yang masih berada disini: KALIAN LULUS UJIAN CHUUNIN TAHAP PERTAMA!"

Naruko bersorak riang, memecah keheningan. Kiba mengangkat tinjunya, membalas sapaan rekan perempuannya. Naruko juga memagut kepala Sasuke dengan cepat, mengakibatkan pelototan kecemburuan yang diperlihatkan beberapa genin perempuan Konoha; terutama, Sakura dan Ino dari kejauhan sana.

Tapi memang beginilah tim 7. Mereka sangat kompak dan setia kawan—Ibiki menyadarinya.

Setelah sorakan riang gadis itu, barulah anggota-anggota lain menghembuskan napas lega, atau ikut bersorak ke anggota grupnya yang lain. Seperti Rock Lee kepada Tenten. Atau Chouji kepada Shikamaru yang masih ketiduran di atas mejanya.

Ibiki berusahat menenangkan mereka semua.

Salah satu peserta ujian mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Apa ujian kami memang tidak diperiksa dulu?"

"Kau tidak menangkap kata-kataku? Ujian selesai dan kalian semua lulus.

Aku akan membakar kertas itu sehabis dari sini."

"B-berarti,"

"Ya. Seperti kataku tadi, ini adalah tes yang menguji hati dan kepercayaan kepada tim kalian masing-masing."

Semua peserta mulai bubar dari dalam kelas, mengikuti beberapa petugas yang menuntun mereka ke lokasi ujian kedua.

Naruko menyiapkan bokutou-nya disebelahnya. "Kau… Kau menipu kami… Padahal aku sudah memompa otakku dengan begitu kuat…

Aku bahkan sekarang sudah tidak bisa merasakan otakku lagi-_ttebane_!"

"Waks, Naruko akan mengamuk! Sasuke kau pegang tangan sebelah kirinya!" Mendengar sorakan rekan satu timnya yang lain, dengan sigap Sasuke menurut. Daripada timbul masalah.

Mereka berdua menyeret Naruko yang masih rewel dan memberontak keluar dari ruangan ujian. Dari kejauhan 'pun, masih terdengar suara bisingnya.

"Dia persis sekali dengan kakaknya. Bukan begitu, Morino-san?"

Ketimbang penampilannya yang menyeramkan, Ibiki tertawa ramah ketika mendengar respon bawahannya. "Ya. Karena itu aku begitu mengidolakan mereka berdua." Ibiki mulai berjalan ke meja para peserta. Tentu saja dia berniat untuk membakar semua kertas ini nantinya, tapi pertama-tama ia memutuskan untuk memungut kertas milik Uzumaki si adik terlebih dahulu.

Ibiki melihatnya dengan kasar. "Hm, dia mengisi semuanya. Memang berbeda dengan kakaknya, ya?" Ibiki kemudian memeriksa isinya.

"Dan… Jawabannya **salah semua**. Snrk…

Ha ha ha ha!"

Para petugas lainnya tidak pernah melihat serta mendengar atasan mereka tertawa selepas itu sebelumnya. Ini sedikit aneh memang, tapi melihat keriangan Ibiki Morino sang kepala penyidik, kapan lagi? Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan.

Ibiki melap air mata yang keluar lantaran merasakan perutnya yang terasa begitu geli tak terhentikan. "Benar-benar, 'deh.

Kakak dan adik sama saja. Mereka benar-benar menarik, yondaime-sama."

|Bersambung|

AN: Yahoi, ketemu lagi. Hampir setiap hari kan nih update-nya. Mulai chapter berikutnya mungkin empat hari lagi—seminggu lagi. Saya masih harus nyelesein skripsi saya. Tapi jangan khawatir. Chapter berikutnya dah siap, tinggal nunggu **REVIEW: KESAN, SARAN, dan KRITIK **anda semua. Mu hu ha ha ha ha! Yeah, I do need those! It's our fuel, y'know.

Gak ada Profile karakter. Tapi, ngomong2 apa pendapat kalian tentang profile karakter?

Lalu, apakah selama ini chapter dari saya kepanjangan? Atau lebih baik memang diperpendek saja? Silahkan masukannya.

Ciao in the next chapter. SOON.

EJC


	7. Chapter 7: Chuunin Exams, The Snake 1

Saya bilang update-nya empat hari lagi, fyuuh, tapi biarlah. Ini untuk readers yang sudah menunggu-nuggu. Pada chapter inilah dimulainya persaingan cinta Sasuke dan Kiba untuk Naruko.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by EJC

"…Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika Naruko kini sudah memiliki pacar?"

"HOBHOOH!" Itachi mendarat di atas satu dahan dengan gemulai. Ia melirik ke belakang, ke arah rekannya menabrak pohon dengan ketidakanggunan sedikitpun. Inilah yang dinamakan 'Bukan Seni, Hm!' dari Deidara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?—Kita istirahat disini untuk sementara."

"Kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu!" Naruto melepas topeng 'Kitsumen' dan memijit hidungnya yang mimisan. Ia mengikuti Itachi yang mulai beristirahat dibawah pepohonan yang rindang. "Grr, lain kali jika ingin membicarakan ini ketika kita sedang santai, 'dong."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Setipis kertas. "Ada apa? Sepertinya 'topik ini' membuatmu shock?"

"…Aku hanya belum membayangkannya saja, Itachi.

Naruko gadis yang 'aktif' dengan banyak arti." Memainkan jarinya untuk menekankan kata 'aktif,' Naruto melanjutkan. "Jika ada, mungkin itu salah satu dari teman-teman seangkatannya.

Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Chouji?—Tapi aku lebih cenderung melihatnya bersama Kiba. Dia anak yang aktif, banyak teman, dan mudah bergaul."

"Begitu. Sasuke butuh perkembangan pada berbagai aspek, ya?"

Naruto membuat dirinya lebih santai dengan menyender kepada pohon. Ia mengangkat kedua lengannya ke balik kepala. "…Kerajinan dan kecerdasan Sasuke adalah poin lebih yang tidak dimiliki Kiba.

Tidak bermaksud menyinggung adikmu, Itachi. Tapi setiap orang memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing."

"Aku mengerti itu, Naruto." Itachi memejamkan matanya dan berharap segera tertidur selama dua-tiga jam. Mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan non-stop nanti malam ke Konoha.

Itachi sudah terlelap. Sebagai pengguna sharingan aktif, itu pasti membuatnya cepat lelah.

Naruto kembali memikirkan ide 'Naruko yang memiliki pacar/suami'. Jika itu Kiba, desa pasti akan hancur dengan kehebohan dan kegilaan mereka berdua. Jika itu Sasuke, desa 'pun akan hancur karena seringnya mereka bertengkar satu dan yang lainnya.

Wajah '_ceming_' Naruto keluar! Dia belum bisa memikirkannya ke sana. Terlalu banyak nyawa tak berdosa yang bisa jadi korban.

**Naruko: The Eye of the Storm**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Romance (menyusul)**

**Ch 7: Chuunin Exam – The Snake 1. Assault**

Kabarnya, ujian kedua akan menjadi lebih sulit bagi para peserta. Sudah pengujinya yang begitu eksentrik, kali ini Naruko, Sasuke, dan Kiba—serta teman-teman sebantarnya yang lain harus bertarung dan mempertaruhkan nyawa guna lulus ujian tahap kedua ini.

Mereka semua berjalan ke arah tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan secara berombongan.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin menjauhi tim kalian. Naruko,"

Naruko berbalik. Ia menyadari dengan baik siapakah yang berbicara saat ini. "Shino! Tentu saja; kita disini bukan untuk saling menghancurkan."

"Hehe, aku malah ragu. Apakah Shino bersama dengan Hinata dan Sakura bisa melewati tes kali ini." Dengan congkak, Kiba meledek sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Kiba, ledekanmu itu tidak akan berbuah apapun. Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku sehingga kalian tidak bisa meremehkanku lagi nantinya."

"Cukup bersemangat juga kau hari ini, Shino." Sasuke memberikan pria itu sebuah senyuman tipis. Meskipun begitu, mereka berempat, ditambah dengan Shikamaru juga Chouji adalah teman semenjak kecil. Sedingin apapun sifat Sasuke sedari dulu, mereka tetap bersahabat.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu, Sasuke. Aku merasakan semangat yang berbeda dari biasanya datang darimu." Sekali lagi Sasuke mendenguskan napas kepada Shino.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Baru saja tersenyum melihat teman-temannya begitu bersemangat, Naruko harus memasang wajah cembetut saat mendengar teriakkan yang membisingkan telinga barusan. "Kau juga, Chouji. Bagaimana bisa kalian malah nongkrong di kedai jajanan ketika kita akan memulai ujian berikutnya!"

Jujur saja, Naruko tidak pernah akrab dengan Ino dan Sakura. Keduanya terlalu maniak. Sejauh Naruko merasakannya, mereka berdua selalu memberikan tatapan pembunuh kepada Naruko.

Memang tidak seperti 'mata itu'—mata yang terus menjadi momok bagi Naruko dan kakaknya semenjak mereka kecil dulu. Mata wanita yang penuh akan kecemburuan buta.

Pfft… Lagipula aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadap 'Sasuke-sama' milik mereka.

Tapi, tetap saja. Sebagai sesama perempuan, harusnya mereka akur-akur saja, 'kan?

"Sudah hentikan makanmu, Chouji!" Lanjut teriak Ino kepada rekan gemuknya. "Dasar gend-!"

"Ino~" Shikamaru menyeret-nyeret suaranya selagi berjalan malas disebelah rekan perempuan segrupnya. "Sudahlah. Biarkan Chouji begitu.

Memang merepotkan, tapi kau juga sama merepotkannya Ino.

Ah~, aku ingin tidur saja."

Shikamaru si pemalas. Tidur saja sana. Oh, ya—Naruko teringat, aku berniat memukul kepalanya tadi. Tapi biarlah. Karena sebentar lagi ujiannya akan dimulai, aku memaafkannya.

"N-Naruko-chan," Naruko berbalik dan menemukan rekan Shino yang lainnya, Hinata dan Sakura. "S-s-selamat berjuang."

"Kau juga ya, Hinata." Jawab balik si gadis berambut emas. "Kami sudah membicarakannya tadi. Jika tim kita berdua bertemu dalam ujian ini, kita akan berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun."

Hinata mengangguk manis—aku menyukai anak ini. Dia begitu jinak. Tidak seperti si perempuan di sebelahnya. Jika tidak bertengkar dengan Ino, dia pasti memelototiku.

"Naruko!"

Suara lain menghampirinya. Yang satu ini… Naruko yakin tidak salah mengingatnya. Ini milik Tenten. "Maju terus, ya! Aku dan timku juga tidak akan kalah!" Serunya ketika berada tepat dihadapan Naruko. Karena itulah aku senang bersahabat dengan Tenten. Ia selalu bisa membuat suasana menjadi penuh akan persaingan menyenangkan.

"Hm! Tentu saja."

Untuk informasi saja, batin Naruko, satu-satunya teman perempuan yang akrab denganku—oh sebelumnya apa kalian tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki banyak teman? Tambah lagi kebanyakan dari teman-temanku adalah pria. Karena sedari dulu aku tidak pernah bermain boneka, tapi bermain lempar batu atau bermain pedang kayu. Mungkin karena itulah aku dijauhi perempuan-perempuan—seperti dengan Sakura dan Ino.

Saat itu aku hanya ingin bermain bersama perempuan juga. Anak laki-laki memang menyenangkan. Tapi aku juga ingin punya tempat mengadu. Terkadang Kiba selalu mengisengiku; Sasuke selalu menyuekiku; serangga Shino terkadang menyelip ke dalam bajuku; Shikamaru mungkin lebih parah. Tapi Chouji adalah yang paling baik saat itu. Hingga…

Tenten datang dan menegurku ketika aku sedang sendirian di taman. Aku pikir dia akan memberikanku kata-kata cemoohan atau lebih parah, melabrakku yang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan perempuan. Namun nyatanya, dia menemaniku bermain.

Awalnya kami tidak berbicara apapun. Aku meliriknya, tapi dia hanya terdiam. Aku mulai mengayunkan ayunanku dengan tenang, namun selang beberapa detik ayunan milik Tenten berayun lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tidak mau kalah. Semakin tinggi dan tinggi, tak ada satupun dari kami yang mampu melanjutkan.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya, dan berkata, _'Namaku Tenten. Sampai bertemu besok, ya Naruko.'_

Sejak saat itu, aku sering bermain dengannya dan ia menjadi sahabat perempuanku yang pertama dan satu-satunya.

Dia masih sama seperti dulu, murah senyum dan percaya diri.

Tenten memperkenalkan anggota kelompoknya kepada Naruko.

Yang berambut gondrong sombong ini adalah Neji dari klan Hyuuga. Dan yang kedua adalah Rock Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya. Kalau boleh jujur, pria yang sangat mirip dengan gurunya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari rekan Tenten yang satunya.

Guru pembimbing mereka adalah Guy-sensei. Aku tahu seperti apa sensei yang satu itu, dan tidak hanya satu dua kali saja Tenten mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang pelatihan nyentrik dan menyiksa dari si guru.

Mereka akhirnya telah tiba di hutan kematian, tempat berlangsungnya ujian chuunin ronde kedua. Pembina para genin ujian chuunin tahap kedua kali ini adalah special-jounin bernama Anko Mitarashi. Naruko hanya merasa tidak suka dengan wanita ini. Dia berpikir, sepertinya orang ini punya mata yang bisa menembus kulit setiap orang.

'Lalu lidahnya itu, hii, aku takut ular…!'

"Peraturannya singkat," Serunya. "Kalian tinggal merebut gulungan milik grup lawan kalian dan segera pergi ke pusat menara di tengah-tengah hutan.

Saranku yang terakhir: jangan mati."

Ini bukan main-main. Tapi selama mereka masih diperbolehkan bekerja sama, ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Setidaknya itulah yang berada di pikiran semua orang. Tanpa terkecuali Tim Hayate dari Konoha.

Akhirnya pintu menuju hutan kematian dibuka. Masing-masing tim diberikan satu gulungan yang bertuliskan 'Chi'—bumi, dan 'Ten'—langit. Kami kebagian gulungan Ten.

Setiap tim diharuskan merebut gulungan lawannya—apapun caranya. Membunuh 'pun di-halal-kan. Karena itu, mereka semua tak bisa lengah sedikitpun.

Jika bertemu kawan, itu lebih baik. Tapi jika bertemu dengan lawan, keinginan membunuh 'pun harus dikerahkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruko tidak ingin bersikap bodoh. Ia memimpin dua rekannya dengan berlari di depan mereka berdua. Mereka segera mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi secepat mungkin.

Hutan belantara ini benar-benar liar. Pohon-pohon berlumut yang menutupi langit seakan menyambung dari satu ke yang lainnya. Membentuk pola jairngan yang tak pernah berhenti sejauh mata memandang. Nuansa gelap tanpa penerangan matahari; padahal baru pukul tiga sore tapi rasanya sudah seperti malam.

"Apa rencanamu, Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba, ketika kami memutuskan untuk mengatur strategi sementara.

Sasuke nampak berpikir. Dia melirik ke arah Naruko. "Pertama-tama sekali, aku mohon padamu Naruko. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Ini menyangkut nyawa kita. Ok?"

Naruko menyumpah dibalik napasnya. "Aku tahu, Sasuke _teme_," Sumpahnya dari balik napas.

"…Kiba aku mau kau terus menajamkan hidungmu. Itu adalah taktik awal sekali dari rencana kita.

Situasi akan berubah sangat mematikan ketika tim kita diserang secara tiba-tiba dari sudut mati."

Kiba mengangguk. "Aku sedikit kesusahan mencium gara-gara keadaan lembab ini. Tapi, akan kuusahakan sebaik mungkin!"

"Bagus. Sekarang, kita harus mencari mangsa." Penuh akan nafsu bertahan diri, Sasuke melirik sisi gelap dari dalam hutan.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Kiba menahan pergelangan rekan satu timnya. Dia membuat Sasuke kembali berjongkok. "…Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Dari pengalaman ibu dan kakakku, ada satu teknik yang dapat memalsukan bau tubuh. Aku 'pun bisa gagal membaui tubuh Naruko."

Kiba menerima pelototan dari si gadis. Wajahnya merona dan mengamuk.

"Untuk itu kita harus ekstra waspada dengan membuat sandi."

"Ide bagus, Kiba." Naruko 'pun harus setuju dengan Sasuke. Ia turut mengangguk. "Kau yang tentukan."

"…Pertanyaan untuk Sasuke: 'Berapa kali soal nomor tujuh pada ujian pertamamu tadi menerima hapusan dan koreksi ulang?'

Jawabannya: Sebanyak empat kali. Kalian dengar, 'empat kali'.

Ngomong-ngomong, kau bodoh soal sejarah kuno, ya?"

Kali ini adalah wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan raut merah. "Berisik, kau!" Naruko tertawa geli sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Berikutnya, aku. Pertanyaan: 'Menu apa saja yang menjadi sarapanku tadi pagi?'

Jawabannya—ingat ini: dua telur mata sapi, tiga sosis, satu botol susu, dan semangkuk cereal.

Oke? Perlu kuulangi?"

Sasuke menggeleng; tentu saja ia dapat mengingat itu. Namun, Naruko nampak menghitung menggunakan jari-jemarinya. "Baiklah. Aku ingat.

Semoga."

"Terakhir, untukmu Naruko." Si gadis memperhatikan. "Pertanyaan: …"

…

"Apa?" Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka bertanya.

"T-tidak… Masalahnya kau ini 'kan pelupa." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Oh, yea. Tentu saja, Naruko emosi mendengarnya. Dia merenggut kerah baju Kiba dan Sasuke bersamaan. "K-kalian… Me-meremehkanku begitu…!"

"Bu-bukan, Naruko. Tapi…"

"Huh, baiklah. Kumaafkan. Lalu apa?"

"Yang mudah saja, Kiba." Usul Sasuke, menghapus keringat dingin serta horor dari keningnya. "Setiap jutsu _henge_ tidak bisa meniru setiap bagian tubuh manusia secara keseluruhan.

Punya ide?"

"Apa warna pakaian dalammu, Naruko?"

Kiba tersungkur di atas akar pohon berlumut. Pipi dan sebelah matanya sembab akan tinju Naruko yang begitu kuat. "A-aku serius… A-aww…!

I-itu adalah yang paling mudah," Ujar Kiba, mengayunkan bendera putih tanda menyerah.

"…Masuk akal. Musuh tidak akan pernah tahu 'apa' yang ada dibalik tubuhmu." Tambah Sasuke, memperhatikan wajah Naruko tanpa ekspresi. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa yang menyangkut kehormatan seorang perempuan.

Menahan semburat merahnya, kedua mata Naruko nampak sedikit berair. "Se-seharusnya aku tahu kalian adalah sepasang pria mesum…" Dia terdiam untuk sementara. Naruko melirik kedua rekannya yang masih terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tak bercelah. Grr, giliran hal seperti ini saja! Kalian melihatku seperti tak ada hari esok!—jeritnya dalam hati. Brengsek! "Bi… Biru-putih."

"Apa? Yang jelas, aku tidak mendengarmu." Sasuke ngotot, memaki Naruko dengan nada secukupnya.

Putus sudah urat kesabaran sang Perawan berambut emas.

Dengan cepat, dia menarik risleting dari jaket jingga khas miliknya. Ia memperlihatkan pakaian jaring yang melapisi tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya, kedua mata Kiba dan Sasuke membesar untuk sepersekian detik. Dengan samar-samar, mereka melihat bra berwarna biru langit dan dipadukan dengan motif awan putih di atasnya. Bra dengan desain yang sangat imut mengitari tubuh mungilnya yang begitu apik, kalau mereka berdua boleh berpendapat.

Kiba dan Sasuke memejamkan mata dan kembali mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih,"

Kali ini tidak hanya Kiba saja, Sasuke 'pun harus merasakan rasanya kepala yang menerobos masuk pepohonan raksasa. "**Kenapa** –** kalian** – **berterima **– **kasih**, dasar pasangan mesum!" Menggeramkan suaranya, Naruko akan mengingat kejadian ini seumur hidupnya.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

-o0o-

Musuh tim Hayate akhirnya nampak.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan kepada dua rekannya dibelakang untuk tetap diam. Sasuke sudah memasang perangkap di tempat tiga orang dari desa Ame itu berjalan.

Naruko melirik Kiba yang terlalu berdempet kearahnya. Maklum saja, mereka berdiri diatas pohon dengan tinggi kurang lebih 15 meter, dengan jarak kurang lebih seratus meter dari mangsa mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati.

Naruko mendorong tubuh Kiba sedikit menjauh. Lumut pada seluruh pohon ini sangat licin. Kiba meraih jaket bagian pergelangan Naruko dan berusaha mencari keseimbangannya. "Kau ingin membunuhku, Naruko!" Kiba berbisik dengan nada tinggi ketika berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna kembali.

"M-maaf… Tapi sangat sempit, Kiba!"

"Sst. Apa kalian tidak bisa diam sedikit saja!" Protes Sasuke yang juga mengatur intonasi bentakannya sepelan mungkin.

Naruko akhirnya terhimpit menjadi sandwich diantara punggung Sasuke dan dada Kiba. Naruko merasakan tarikkan dan hembusan napas Kiba yang cukup kuat. Dari dada si pemuda, ia mengangkat wajah sehingga bertemu dengan muka Kiba yang juga sedang merunduk.

Ups, situasinya tidak pas banget!—bisik Kiba. Dia melihat raut Naruko yang memerah dengan cepat; dia 'pun begitu. Mereka membuang tatapan.

Mendengar desahan napas kedua rekannya yang mendesak, Sasuke menengokkan sisi matanya ke arah dua rekannya. Dia tak berkata apapun. Tak ingin mengomentrai 'apapun'.

"…Ini dia. Bersiaplah, kalian berdua."

Sasuke menarik tali tambang tipis yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya! Kena! "…Apa!"

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruko, ikut terkejut.

"Keparat! Itu kawarimi!" Menyadari perangkap jaringnya hanya menangkap sekumpulan batang pohon, dia berbalik. "Menyebar sejauh 300 meter ke arah barat. Cari tempat persembunyian secepatnya!"

Sasuke melompat dan menghilang dari hadapan dua rekannya yang lain. Naruko melirik Kiba; pemuda itu mengangguk dengan serius.

Sasuke di tempat persembunyiannya; dibawah semak belukar, menyiapkan beberapa benang dan shuriken serta kunai. Ia akan menyiapkan perangkap pengejut berikutnya. Dengan sigap, dia melompat ke satu pohon, lalu melanjutkan ke pohon lainnya. Setelah langkah terakhir itu kumplit Sasuke segera bersembunyi kembali dibawah semak. Pada benang teratas yang terhalang oleh dedaunan berlumut, tersembunyi belasan kunai yang menunjuk ke arah bawah. Ketika lawan terpancing ke sana, dia akan memotong benang sehingga hujan kunai itu akan menewaskan lawannya dengan seketika.

Di kejauhan, Sasuke melihat Naruko dan Kiba yang bersembunyi di bawah pohon raksasa secara bersamaan. Mereka kelihatan mediskusikan sesuatu. Sasuke tak dapat membaca bahasa bibir mereka dari jarak sejauh ini. "Cih, sudah kubilang menyebar…!"

Sasuke terdiam, tak dapat memindahkan tatapannya dari arah dua rekannya.

Satu langkah mendekat. Dari bunyi hentakkannya, Kiba dan Naruko tahu kalau orang ini bertubuh besar atau tambun. "Dia datang." Isyarat Kiba. Si gadis memusatkan konsentrasinya.

Tapi tidak sampai sedetik, Kiba memperhatikan Naruko yang tengah menarik-narik napas dari hidungnya. Dia nampak seperti akan meledakkan bersinnya. Kh, disaat seperti ini!—kutuk Kiba.

Dengan sigap dia memutar tubuh dan duduk dibelakang Naruko. Punggungnya menempel di pohon berlumut raksasa selagi tangan kanannya memencet hidung Naruko hingga memerah, dan tangan satunya menutup mulut si gadis. Naruko berada di atas pangkuan kaki Kiba yang terbuka lebar.

Langkah besar lawannya semakin mendekat. Kiba menyenderkan wajah Naruko di pundaknya dengan erat. Dia hanya berharap suara grasak-grusuk mereka tak terdengar sedikitpun.

Si gadis melirik wajah tegang Kiba. Saat itu juga, pandangan mereka kembali beradu.

Kami tidak boleh menyerang terlebih dahulu jika tidak memiliki persiapan. Tadi mereka sudah membicarakannya. Karena penyergapan terakhir tadi gagal, terpaksa mereka harus mundur untuk mengatur ulang rencana.

Naruko memberikan anggukan dalam diam. Dia sudah tidak bisa bernapas, demi Kami-sama. Kiba mengerti dan melepaskan kepitan pada hidungnya. Naruko membara di tengah ronanya. Napasnya memberat, dan jantungnya berdegup tak mau berhenti. Ia berbisik pada sahabatnya. "…Setelah ini selesai, kau harus membayarnya Kiba."

Sangat dekat. Langkah berat itu disini! Naruko menyenderkan kepalanya pada leher Kiba, berusaha menahan napasnya. Si pemuda juga menggerakkan tangannya ke kepala bagian depan Naruko dan terus membenamkannya dengan lembut.

"AKU TAHU KALIAN DISINI!"

**BRAKKK!**

Palu yang besar dihantamkan ninja lawan pada sisi pohon tempat kedua sahabat itu bersembunyi. Ledakan percikan dari kayu mengejutkan mereka. Sasuke di tempat lain 'pun begitu.

'…Bagus. Tetap begitu. Tetaplah diam.

Aku akan memancing gorila itu kemari.'

Sasuke melempar seonggok batu kecil tepat ke bawah dari jebakan kunai-nya. 'Kemari kau, raksasa!'

Benar saja. Lawan mereka yang tengah sendiri terpancing ke arah bunyi barusan. "Itu Sasuke." Bisik Naruko melirik rekannya.

Sasuke memotong tali dan belasan kunai menancap turun. Terdengar geraman kesal dan perih yang amat lantang. Pundak serta punggung orang itu telah tertancap kunai tanpa kurang satupun. "Belum mati juga?"

Sasuke melompat dan meninju wajah lawannya dengan sangat kuat. Terjatuh seperti benteng runtuh, Sasuke segera menyeret musuhnya ke balik semak-semak.

"…Sasuke membunuhnya?"

"…Jika tidak membunuh, kita akan dibunuh."

"**Oh ya. Kalau begitu aku akan membunuh kalian juga."**

Suara dingin itu mengirimkan kejangan listrik ke badan mereka. Dengan tindak cepat, Kiba berbalik dan menahan kecepatan serangan dari senjata serupa dengan cakar.

Naruko mencabut pedang kayunya dari pinggul. Ia menebas perut lawannya dengan kuat, tapi belum selesai. Lawan mereka berdua malah tersenyum semakin gila dengan menampilkan ekspresi maniak. Ninja dari Kusa; apa-apaan mereka ini?

Dia meraih kepala Naruko dengan napsu membunuh, namun itu masih mudah bagi Naruko. Walau merasakan ketegangan, ia menyabetkan bokutou pada pergelangan lawan dan membuat tangan tersebut terlepas dari keningnya. Kiba kemudian mengambil kesempatan dengan memukul perut lawan sekuat-kuatnya. Melihat lawannya telah tertohok, Naruko berlari dari sisi Kiba dan memberikan serangan terakhir. Satu lagi pukulan kuat dari bokutou ke arah wajah membuat pria itu hilang kesadaran.

"…Kita tidak perlu membunuhnya, 'kan?" Tanya Naruko.

"Berarti kau harus yakin untuk benar-benar membuatnya pingsan."

Mereka bertiga terus menunggu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Tapi bantuan bagi kedua orang ini tidak kunjung datang.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari persembunyian dan berkumpul kembali di tempat lain setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa kedua orang yang telah mereka jatuhkan terikat dengan erat.

Mereka bertiga bersiap untuk segera beranjak dari posisi mereka saat ini. Dari penilaian dasar, tentu saja daerah ini sudah tidak aman lagi. Dengan suara jeritan dan suara adu fisik barusan.

Baru hendak berjalan, Naruko menghimbau kedua temannya "Kalian dengar itu?"

Gruuu. GRUUU. GRUUUU.

"…Sesuatu yang besar mendekat…" Sasuke menyahut. Kiba menajamkan indera penciumannya.

"Oh, tidak…"

Pepohonan yang awalnya hanya menampilkan pemandangan gelap-gulita yang bahkan matahari saja tidak sanggup mendekat meledak dan menghamburkan lumut-lumut serta rerumputan lembab ke udara.

Kedua mata biru lautan Naruko mulai tergenang akan air mata. Ia mengapit tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan selagi merinding geli dan jijik. Kehororan telah dimulai. Ular anaconda raksasa—dengan diameter kepala sebesar sepuluh meter—dan panjang ratusan meter mendesis kuat dari hadapan tim Hayate. Ini tidak akan berakhir bagus, sepertinya. Hewan melata abnormal itu memain-mainkan lidahnya dengan tatapan lapar ke arah ketiga mangsanya. Terutama gadis berambut emas dengan kunciran tancang—ia tampak lezat. "K-k-kami-sama… Yang kecil saja aku tidak berani…"

Naruko pingsan tanpa ada ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Naruko!" Sasuke bersorak. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar si bodoh ini!"

"Dia alergi ular," Kiba berusaha meraih tubuh Naruko yang terbaring di atas tanah. Si gadis mengeluarkan buih selagi kedua matanya memutih komikal.

Sasuke menahan tubuh Kiba. "Biar aku,"

Si Inuzuka muda tertegun. Apa Sasuke adalah orang yang akan bersedia berepot-repot ria untuk membantu seseorang?

Tidak.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kiba melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini bersikap seperti demikian.

"Kita harus segera lari dari sini! Cepat!" Kiba menarik pergelangan Sasuke, membantunya berdiri. "Kau pergi duluan, biar aku yang mengulur waktu!"

Sasuke, selagi berlari melirik ke belakang. "Jangan terlalu lama, Kiba."

Pemuda liar itu memberikan anggukannya. "Akamaru, biar aku yang urus satu ini!"

Akamaru hanya dapat memberikan partner-nya lengkingan pelan. Dia takut sama yang besar-besar dan mengerikan seperti ini. Ia bersembunyi dibalik Jaket dalam Kiba. "…Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu, _aibo_."

SYAHHH—!

Ular tersebut menyerang dengan cepat. Kiba merunduk, membiarkan serangan itu melewati atas kepalanya dengan kecepatan tabrakan kereta api. Si pemuda mengalirkan keringat dingin dari sekujur tubuhnya. "Oi, oi… Tidak hanya tertelan, tubuhku akan hancur jika terkena hantamannya."

'Harus kabur dulu,'—batin Kiba, hanya untuk terkejut setelahnya oleh gerak gesit si ular yang telah kembali ke posisi bersiaga.

Kiba berlari dengan cepat ke arah manapun ia dapat berlari. "Awww AAWWWW!" Akamaru menggonggong keras.

Itu merupakan peringatan dari teman kecilnya. Tepat ketika Kiba berbalik, ular tersebut telah membuka mulutnya dengan cepat dan menyergap Kiba dari titik butanya.

Ini tidak akan selesai-selesai jika terus dilanjutkan. Kiba menggeser tubuhnya dengan seluruh kecepatan yang ia banggakan di antara seluruh lulusan akademi tahun ini. Benar saja, ia berhasil melemparkan dirinya kepinggiran. Dengan segera dia berdiri, dan berlari ke arah kepala ular menjijikkan tersebut. Kiba meraih hyourogan – pil tentara – dari dalam tas kantong kecil di belakang pinggangnya.

Di-doping dengan efek brutal pil tersebut, Kiba menyumpah. "Ular busuk, makan ini! Inuzukaryuu – **Tsuuga!**"

Mengerahkan segenap energinya, Kiba membor dagu si ular dengan kecepatan tinggi. Putaran yang begitu tajam mengangkat kepala hewan melata tersebut ke udara. HIISSSSSH—! Ke atas, dan semakin ke atas. 'Belum, ini belum cukup untuk membunuhnya!'—teriak Kiba di dalam hatinya. Dia mempercepat putarannya sehingga akhirnya membelah udara selepas serangan tersebut. Ular tersebut melayang, dan itu memberikan Kiba kesempatan untuk berlari setelah kembali mendarat di tanah.

Dia tidak akan menengok, dan takkan pernah. Dia belum mau mati ditelan ular. Kiba lantas berlari seperti dikejar hantu, menyusul kedua rekannya yang lain.

Sementara itu,

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuh Naruko pada pohon berlumut—mereka tak memiliki banyak pilihan untuk mengistirahatkan seseorang yang pingsan, lagipula. Selama tak diketahui musuh, itu adalah tempat teraman untuk bersembunyi.

"…Tak kusangka, perempuan…barbar sepertimu bisa pingsan seperti ini," Setelah berhenti ditengah kata-katanya untuk sedetik, Sasuke melanjutkan—TAPI, hanya untuk terhentikan oleh wajah tak sadarkan diri rekan setimnya setelah inspeksi lebih jauh.

Entah datang darimana niatnya, ia memegang rambut panjang Naruko yang terkuncir. Ia mengelusnya dengan lembut, dan...menciumnya. Sasuke mencium rambut Naruko! Jika si gadis terbangun dan melihat hal ini, Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah sempat membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Itachi. Karena dia sudah akan tinggal sejarah sebentar lagi.

Tapi Naruko tidak terbangun. Berarti ini kemenangan 'taruhan' si Uchiha muda, bukan?

Masih sembari menikmati wangi fragran terapi dari rambut si gadis, ia melirik Naruko. "…Hmph.

Sepertinya Kiba memang memiliki kedekatan tersendiri denganmu, ya Naruko…? Hei, jawab aku."

Sasuke terperanjat. Suara raksasa itu lagi! Ular itu mendekat ke arah sini! "…Apa yang Kiba lakukan!" Sasuke segera kembali menggendong Naruko di punggungnya.

"Hm, Sasuke?" Sasuke hampir pantang dapat melihat wajah Kiba. Dia berlari dengan cepat melintasinya. "Monster itu datang! Aku sudah tidak mampu mengurusnya!"

Jangan berlari, batin Sasuke. Itu hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga. Sasuke melompat ke atas pohon dan bersembunyi dibaliknya. Tapi tidak secepat itu. Si anaconda mendengar gerakan-gerakan yang penuh akan konspirasi. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Brengsek, bagaimana bisa kau menyadari kami!" Seru Sasuke yang bersiap untuk kembali berlari.

"Ngh… Dimana ini-_ttebane_?—Hmm, selamat pagi Sasuke."

"Naruko, bagus kau sudah sadar!" Balas si pemuda. Mereka kini berada di tengah udara. "Cepat bergegas, kita akan segera melarikan diri!"

"…Lari? Dari apa—" Naruko kehilangan suara dari tenggorokannya. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memukul-mukul kepala Sasuke.

Naruto terlepas dari gendongan Sasuke dan melayang di udara.

Kiba berhenti dari larinya, wajahnya menampilkan raut tak percaya. Sasuke 'pun begitu. Rasanya, si gadis sendiri yang tiba-tiba berontak dari gendongan punggungnya.

"…Ah, ular ya…? Aku geli sama ul-"

HAP. Si gadis tertelan oleh pemangsa raksasa tersebut.

"NARUKO!" Jerit Sasuke.

Sementara sedikit di depan mereka, Kiba juga merasa tidak percaya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SASUKE!"

|Bersambung|

**AN**: Balas review untuk Tsubaki. Haha thank you. Saya sih ya, ga tau yang lain, lebih suka review yang macem kamu berikan. Panjang dan memiliki arti. Tidak cuma memberikan kesan tertentu, tapi juga pertanyaan dan masukan. Mengenai Tobi, saya belum kepikiran mau masukin dia apa nggak? Tapi mengenai, pasangan Akatsuki:

Artistic Duo: Sasori dan Deidara  
Undying Duo: Hidan dan Kakuzu  
Konoha Duo: Naruto dan Itachi  
Monster Duo: Kisame dan Zetsu  
Godlike Duo: Pain dan Konan

Hafyuuuh, panjang banget nih. Jadi gempor rasanya. Makanya saya sangat menghargai bagi siapapun yang membaca untuk menyampaikan saran, pendapat, dan kritiknya. Atau mungkin punya kesan-kesan gitu? Terima kasih juga buat review dari anon/guest. Semua review sangat mendukung saya untuk terus mengetik.

Hayoo, udah mulai nih Kiba dan Sasuke. Saya namakan 'protecting complex'. Mereka sama-sama ingin melindungi Naruko gara-gara ada 'sesuatu' yang mereka lihat dari dalam diri si gadis. Sesuatu banget dah. Ini belum keseluruhannya. Romance diantara mereka akan terus berkembang. Makanya, RnR dan CnC ya! ;D

Ciao all.

EJC


End file.
